Fantastic Five: Rise of the Silver Surfer
by HarryPotterFrek
Summary: The Fantastic Five are preparing for Reed and Sue's wedding when a Silver Surfer decides otherwise. Now, they must team up again to save the world from the destroyer! And what happened between Johnny and Ava? Can it be fixed, or are they done for good? Sequel to Fantastic Five. NOT PAUSED ANYMORE! YAYYYY
1. Chapter 1: Flying Coach

Last_ night the F.A.A was forced to ground all aircraft leaving thousands stranded, when electronic failures and mysterious power failures crippled the western United States. But the big story today, the much anticipated wedding of the fantastic couple Reed Richards and Sue Storm will take place this Saturday._

Every news channel was buzzing about the wedding. I often wondered how they found out when the wedding was.

I looked over to Ben who was surrounded by a group of excited kids.

"Okay kids, I'm gonna give you something special. It's called Thing dust." He said. Each kid held out their hands and he rubbed his fingers together over them. The kids were overjoyed.

"Unbelievable. Bizarre anomalies are occurring all over the world, defying all known laws of physics. And all the media wants to know is what china pattern Sue and I picked out." Reed said, looking at the newspaper in his hand.

I felt a tug on my jeans and I looked down. A little girl, no older than five looked up at me. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her big anxious eyes. I kneeled down so I was at her level.

"Hi." I said. She was very timid as she held out a Fantastic Five notebook. I took the book and pen from her hands and flipped the book open to an empty page. I looked into her eyes.

"Dear Madison," I said, using the name I saw in her eyes. A smile spread across her face, exposing her tiny white teeth. "Girls can save the world." I then signed my name on the page. As I handed it to her, I took noticed of the pendant that hung around her neck. It was a pendant of me. I smiled and complimented it before she ran off the tell her parents.

I stood up and looked towards Johnny. He had a girl in each arm, posing for a picture. Something stirred in my stomach and I narrowed my eyes.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Sue asked. Reed looked over to her before lowering the newspaper.

"No." He said, his voice firm. "We're not postponing anything, not this time. This is gonna be the wedding you always dreamed of. And I'm not gonna let anything get in the way of that...not even the mysterious transformation at the subatomic level."

Sue laughed. "That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me." She leaned forward to kiss him.

_I once thought I was going to get married._

Johnny laughed from his seat. "Which is really pathetic when you think about it."

"Dr. Richards." An employee from the airport walked over to us. "I'm very sorry, but it seems we are overbooked. We do have some seat in coach though." Reed turned around to look at Ben, who was now lifting two children off the ground by the back of their shirts.

"That should be fine."

* * *

><p>Third Person<p>

* * *

><p>Ben walked down the aisle of the plane, ticket in hand. He looked at each seat number before his eyes found the number on his ticket.<p>

"Uh, that's my seat." He told the two people who sat in their seats. His seat was in between the two of them. They looked up at him with wide eyes. "Sorry." The man who sat on the end stood up from his seat and moved to the aisle. Ben scooted into his seat and plopped down into it.

Reed watched as the flight attendant closed all the storage compartments around him. His eyes caught an available spot for his suitcase. The thing was, that it was across the plane. He looked to see if anyone was watching before stretching his arm out and placing his suitcase in the available spot. The woman who was about to put her stuff there looked up and saw his luggage there. She turned around and saw him.

Reed shifted uncomfortably, taking off his jacket. Johnny walked over and leaned against one of the seats.

"What do you think about trying to get an endorsement from an airline?" He asked. "Get us a private jet." Ava walked over then before leaning on the back of Reed's chair.

"I think we have enough endorsement deals." Sue said. Johnny laughed.

"That is funny. No, but seriously. Reed, it could help you subsidize all your little inventions."

"No thanks." He said, shutting the compartment above him. A woman walked over to Johnny and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me." She said, letting him know he was in her seat. He turned to look at her and she smiled when she realized who he was.

"Consider it." He said before walking off. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Johnny, where are you going?" Sue asked.

"I don't fly coach." He said, using his hand to gesture to the people around them.

"Alright." Ava said, moving into the aisle. "I'll see you guys there." She mock saluted before disappearing.

The plane took off soon after.

Ben looked out the plane window. A flaming man flew right up to the plane and waved at him. Ben scoffed and pulled down the shade.

"I hope it rains."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm back! Hey guys and welcome to the sequel to Fantastic Five! I am so excited for this fic. I have so many ideas for this! EEEP!

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite. :)

BTW: The cover photo is supposed to be Ava. (It's Caitlin Stasey)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Marvel. Just my Ava


	2. Chapter 2: Coy Talk and Cosmic Radiation

Sue walked into the lab. Reed was sitting across the lab, his focus entirely on the video game in his hand. Ava sat on the opposite side, earplugs in her ears. She was trying to drown out the world.

"Hey honey." She said, greeting Reed. "The city's trying to charge us for three squad cars they say we destroyed. It was during that armored car robbery, but I only remember two squad cars getting thrown."

Ava piped up from across the room. "That was Johnny." She said even though she distinctly remembered both Johnny and her destroying the car. She plugged her earphones back into her ears and drowned the world out again.

"Mmhm." Reed hummed, his focus still on the game.

"Reed." She looked towards the video game in her hand and it turned invisible.

"Alright, alright, alright. I'm putting it away." He sent down the invisible phone and looked towards her. "You were saying?"

"I have a fitting in half an hour, the musicians after that" She reached forward and took his hand in hers. "and I haven't even picked out place settings or the flowers." She took a deep breath. "There's just too much to do."

"Hey, don't worry about it." He placed his hands on her arms. "I'm sure, between the both of us, we'll get it all done."

"And what were you doing when I just walked in?" She asked, motioning her head towards the still invisible phone.

"I was inputting my to-do list." He said, lying like a pro. Ava had been listening to the conversation through her nearly silent music. She was wearing off on him after all.

"Really?"

He lifted three of his fingers. "Scouts' honor."

Ava moved from where she was sitting, her earplugs still in her ears. Her head snapped up at the new mind that had entered the room. Her eyes narrowed and her back straitened.

"Hey guys, new uniforms just showed up." Johnny walked in, carrying the new uniform. It was covered in logos of companies. "What do you think?"

Ava and Sue both scowled at the same time. His face fell and he lowered the suit.

"I think there's no way we're wearing that Johnny." Sue said as she walked past him and out of the lab.

"What do you have against capitalism?" Johnny yelled out to her. Ava sat down in the middle of the room in a rotating chair. It spun around and a small smile crossed her face.

"What's this?" Johnny asked, looking at the objects that had a cover over it.

"Just a little hobby of mine." Reed said.

"Yeah? Would it make a good toy or is it something, uh, science-y?" He walked over and ran his hand over the surface.

"A little of both." Johnny tried to lift the cover when Reed interrupted him. "Uh-uh." Johnny lifted his hands in mock surrender.

"Reed." She said, spinning her chair towards them. "You have a mind reader in this room. You're not allowed to have secrets."

Reed's fingers moved faster over the screen of his phone.

"You know. I've always been both amazed yet disgusted at that." Johnny said.

"You're not the only one." She muttered. Reed looked up at her in bewilderment. "What?"

"That's the first time you've even acknowledged Johnny since you broke up." He said. Her stomach twisted at the mention of it. She turned up her music and spun the chair around.

He returned to what he was saying to Johnny. "Sue says I'm addicted to it."

"I wonder why she'd say that." Johnny said, his spirit deflated from Ava's reaction to the breakup. Reed stood up and walked over to the center console in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Johnny." He said, using his hand to beckon him over. He looked down the hall for any signs of Sue before turning to the screens. "Keep it quite but, I've been cross referencing and analyzing the global occurrences." He began typing on the keyboard. Ava cleared her throat from beside them. "We've cross referenced and analyzed the global occurrences." She nodded with a smile, glad her work was given credit. "Anyway, they're being caused by cosmic radiation not unlike the kind which gave us our powers."

Johnny sat down in a rolling chair next to Ava. She paid absolutely no attention to him. Her eyes scanned over the screen above her as if she was proud of her work. A smile found it's way to her lips as she looked at what she accomplished. Johnny stole a glance at her. He truly thought that she looked beautiful.

"Wow, that's really boring. So, listen, I have a very important wedding issue to talk to you about." He slid his chair over to Reed.

"Yeah, of course." Reed said.

"Your bachelor party." Ava couldn't hold back her laughter. Reed spun to look at him. Johnny raised his eyebrows as if to say 'well?' Reed laughed before pushing away from him.

"No. Seriously, Johnny."

"John." He said.

"Huh?"

"Focus testing showed that 'Johnny' skewed a little too young." He said, his gaze averted to his lap.

"Well isn't that what you what?" Ava asked, catching their attention. She cocked her head in a coy way. "Isn't it always your 'childlike' nature that has girl pining over you?" There was an edge to her voice. Edge and pain.

"Seriously, Johnny. No bachelor party. It's just not my type of thing." Johnny rolled his eyes before pushing his chair over to where Reed was.

"Then do it for Ben. It means a lot to the big guy. You're gonna break his heart." Reed rolled to the other side of the platform. "He does have some sort of rock-like heart, right?"

"I've got too much to do before the wedding. Frankly, I think Sue might have a problem with it." Johnny rolled to the side that Reed was at.

"You know what I think Sue would have a problem with?" Reed rolled his eyes and rolled to the other side for the millionth time. "If somebody told her that you were actually investigating global disturbances and cosmic radiation instead of actually focusing on the wedding, like you promised."

Ava's eyebrow raised slightly at his proposition. Reed rolled back over to the other side. (Geezus, stop with the rolling)

A smile spread across his face as he checked the hall again. "A bachelor party could be fun."

"Yes!" Johnny exclaimed, pumping his fist.

"But no exotic dancers." Johnny visibly deflated.

"Aww, Reed. You take the fun out of things." She teased, pushing past the two of them. She felt Johnny's eyes on her as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry this update took so long. I've been focusing on other things and I've been busy. Yeah, I know. Stop with the excuses.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few sections to follow, favorite and review. :)

Be sure to check my profile for the poll on which fic I should write next! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Crash a Bachelor Party

**Review Answers:**

Awkwriter97: I'm not going to say just yet but it will be reveled later on in the story so dont worry. :)

NicoleR85: I have this planned out. I cant promise they will but I cant promise they wont. Wow, I'm vague. ;)

* * *

><p>Johnny, Reed and Ben walked into the club. Rap music was blasting through the speakers in the large room. It was severely crowded with people everywhere. The three looked around. Johnny had been here before so he looked around as if he was reminding himself of the place.<p>

"This is it?" Ben asked, his eyes scanning the large crowd of dancing people.

"I don't know anybody here." Reed said.

"Yeah, I would have invited some of your friends but you really don't have any." Johnny shouted over the music. "Hey!" Two girls pushed through the crowd and to Johnny. Ben's eyes widened when he saw them.

"Johnny, we had a deal." Reed said, his voice no more than a hushed whisper. It took Johnny a second to realize what he was talking about.

"They're not exotic dancers." He walked forward, wrapping an arm around each of the girls waists. "They're just hot."

Ben and Reed's eyes met each other's. A silent conversation happened between the two of them on how fast Johnny had rebounded on the breakup. They couldn't notice at how one of the girl's looked strikingly like Ava.

"You're Mr. Fantastic, aren't you? One of the girls asked. She moved out of Johnny's arms and placed hers onto his shoulders. "That's so awesome." She giggled and moved closer to him. Ben suddenly felt very awkward around them so he excused himself and moved to the bar.

"I'm gonna need a pitcher with the biggest handle you've got." Ben told the bartender. He nodded his head and moved away to find one. Ben gained a strange look from the man that sat next to him as he started to dance to the rap music that was playing.

Meanwhile, multiple black cars pulled up to the Baxter building. People in uniforms exited the cars and walked through the lobby. Jimmy made an attempt to greet them but they blew him off, very rudely I might add. They walked over to an elevator and pressed the button. When the door opened, they stepped inside. Jimmy tried to tell them they couldn't use that elevator but they ignored him again.

They walked out of the elevator on the top floor and were greeted by a holographic image of a woman.

"Ms. Storm and Ms. Stryker will be with you shortly." She said, a plastic-like smile on her face. The man went to thank the woman but he hesitated when the image faltered.

Ava and Sue walked around the corner a second later. "Hello?" Sue asked. "Thanks Roberta." The holographic image dissipated. The three people walked over to Sue and Ava.

"Can we help you?" Ava asked, trying her best to not act snarky. He didn't exactly have a closed mind so Ava knew everything about his from the second he stepped into the building.

"We're here to see Dr. Richards." The man said.

"I'm sorry. He isn't here right now. Is there anything we can help you with?" This time Sue spoke.

"Yes. You can take me to Dr. Richards." Ava couldn't help but think that he was too stubborn for his own good but she couldn't rat him out too much because she was stubborn as well.

"Okay."

Back to the Club

Ben slammed down the third pitcher onto the bar. He turned to the man next to him and burped. The man looked wind blown. His hair was blown back and his expression was priceless.

"Sorry." Ben turned to the bartender and motioned for another drink.

"When the universe began it was no bigger than a marble and then- bam." He joined the pads of his fingers and puffed them out to explain his point. "It exploded. And in a trillionth of a second, it expanded exponentially to what became the universe we know today."

Leave it to Reed to explain the Big Bang Theory at his bachelor party.

"Wow. You're really smart." The girl next to him said.

"Well, thanks, Candy. That means a lot to me." He said. Her hand moved to his back as another Pop song started.

"I love this song. You want to dance?" A girl said, jumping up and holding out her hand.

"No, I don't, really."

"Yes you do. Come on."

"No, no. Honestly. No, no , no, no, please." The ignored his almost pleading and dragged him to the dance floor. "I don't want to embarrass you guys."

The girls all started dancing to the music. Reed, however, just shuffled his feet nervously. Candy moved over and almost started grinding on him. Reed felt extremely awkward now.

"Just loosen up. Have some fun!" She shouted over the music to him. He started to dance to the music. It wasn't a complicated dance, more like a bouncing head bob sort of thing. "That's it."

The other girls cheered for him and danced some more. He bumped his hip into Candy's and then the other girl's hips. He shuffled his feet back and forth before spinning himself around, using his 'ability' to twist himself into the air. The crowd of people that were watching them cheered for him.

Johnny walked over and clapped Ben on the shoulder.

"Guy really knows how to loosen up." He said.

"You're not kidding."

Reed was now stretching him legs to either side of the room and touching the walls. Johnny and Ben both turned their heads. Reed then did the noodle arms which was extremely convenient to his powers. He held out his hands to Candy and the other girl who placed their hands in his. He spun them around just as Ava and Sue walked in with the military peoples.(I did that on purpose) He retracted his arms and pulled the girls into his chest with his arms wrapped around their waists.

"There he is." The man said, looking at him.

"Yes." Sue said. "Unfortunately." He laughed and continued dancing with the girls. Ava laughed and crossed her arms, watching him dance, completely oblivious to the people who were now watching him. "For him." She finished her sentence. Reed finally looked over and saw them. His smile dropped and he stopped dancing.

"Shall we?" Ava asked. motioning her hand to him. _You're dead meat now, Reed._

Johnny and Ben both saw the group walking towards Reed and turned around. Ava, of course, saw this and paused.

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up to you." She said to Sue. She walked over to the two and stood behind them. She yanked Johnny back by the collar of his shirt. He stumbled backwards, nearly falling over. "Just because you're turned around doesn't mean we cant see you." She snapped at him. She saw the pitchers on the bar and turned to Ben. "You drank without me?"

A smile etched into his face.

"Come on. General Hagar wants to talk somewhere private."

Together, the five of them plus the military people walked into the kitchen.

"How does Reed know the general?" Sue asked Ben.

"A few years back, the guy was trying to push a missile defense system. Reed testified that the technology wouldn't work."

"I'm only here, Richards, because I'm under orders from the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Personally, I don't like the idea of sharing sensitive information with a civilian scientist, especially one who enjoys public spotlight so much." Johnny got comfortable leaning against the counter when he saw the woman who was helping General Hagar. Ava sat on the edge of the counter, next to Ben, her legs swinging when ever she moved.

Reed chuckled. "Always a pleasure to see you too, General." Hagar nodded a curt nod. "What can I do for you?"

"As you may know, there have been recent unusual occurrences all over the world. Officially, we've downplayed their significance to the public but we're concerned that these anomalies might pose a credible threat of our national security." A woman stepped up who when I looked at her I heard the name Frankie, and handed a file to Reed.

"These were taken by one of our spy satellites three days ago." There were four pictures on each page. They looked to be a somewhat silver object flying through the air.

Sue looked up at the general. "What is it?"

"We were hoping Dr. Richards could tell us.

"I'm afraid I've never seen anything like it. Ben?" He handed the pictures to Ben who took a close look at them. Ava leaned over and looked at them as well.

"Well, I would sat that it is a meteor but the trail's all wrong. This thing's giving off it's own energy."

"Take a look at this." Hagar said.

"These have been appearing in remote areas throughout the world since the events started." Reed looked at the picture of what seemed to be a crater. "Field estimate its diameter to be 200 meters." Frankie finished her statement with a tight-lipped smile.

"If we're going to find out what this is all about we need a way to locate and intercept that object." Frankie made the mistake of looking over to Johnny, who was smiling the famous Johnny Storm smirk. Ava knew that this was one of the smiles that made her weak at the knees. That same stirring returned in her stomach as she saw the exchange of looks between the two of them.

"It'd be possible to build a sensor, tie it to the Baxter Building satellite grid." Sue's face fell as he started talking. "And we can pinpoint the exact location of the object."

"Good, so then you'll build the sensor for us, we'll tie that to the-"

"I'm afraid I cant." All heads snapped up to Reed.

"What?"

He stepped back and stood next to Sue. "You see, I'm getting married this Saturday. I just don't have to time."

"Richards, your county needs your help." Hagar said. Ava could sense how much he didn't like this situation, or Reed.

"Look, why don't you call Professor Jeff Wagner? He's the head of the physics department at Brown. I'm sure he can help you."

Hagar made a motion with his hand that signaled for his 'crew' to clean up their stuff. "I expected more, Richards. Even from you." Frankie looked at Johnny again but this time he cocked an eyebrow. Ava didn't know why it made her mad. She didn't want to play the jealous ex. They walked past him and outside.

The car drove away, leaving Frankie and Ava standing on the sidewalk. Ava didn't really know what she was waiting for. Johnny walked out, pulling the collar of his shirt up.

"John Storm. Fantastic Five Inc." He held out his hand for her to shake. Frankie blew him off.

"You ever done any professional modeling?"

"Not interested." Frankie didn't even look at him.

" 'Cause you've got an amazing complexion."

"Not interested!" She snapped at him as her ride pulled up.

"Wow, and you-" He scratched his neck, not used to being blown off like that. "Just walked away. I was definitely still talking."

Ava walked up next to him, a smirk planted on her face. She had seen the entire thing and she couldn't help but laugh at them. Frankie was obviously not interested but Johnny kept trying.

"Cant say I feel bad for you." Johnny turned and looked at her.

"And why is that?" He asked, a biter tone to his voice. She crossed her arms.

"You have a reputation. A 'player'. You have to keep up with that." She sneered. There was pain in her voice. A deep and hidden pain. He didn't get to say another word before she vanished and teleported home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Ayyy guys. Wassup? Another chapter for you guys. Got some Review answers at the beginning!

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow, favorite and review. :)

Check out and answer the poll on my profile. I cant keep it open forever and I need to know which fic to start. I have ideas for all of them so I could do them all if you would like.


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding Day Jitters

**Author's Note: **Important author's note at the end!

Review Answers:

Layla347: I love Ava because she has an attitude. I like to make my characters the people I would love to be. I even add some of my qualities, such as the love for 80s rock bands. ;)

AwkwardWriter1997: I may have also banged my head against a wall but trust me, it will all pan out soon. ;)

NicoleR85: Just grow up Johnny! :)

* * *

><p>"Hey, what are you doing up here?"<p>

Reed turned around and looked at the person who spoke to him. Ben walked out, only to see Reed messing around with the satellite dish.

"Uh, nothing, just needed some air." He lied.

"You're making that thing for the general, aren't you?" Reed didn't answer. He turned around to continue working on the dish. "I'm guessing Susie doesn't know anything about it." Reed whipped around to face Ben. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed. That is, they would be if I had any."

Reed laughed a dry chuckle.

"Look, uh, don't tell Johnny." Ben went to talk but he was interrupted by none other than Johnny himself. He landed on the terrace.

"Don't tell Johnny what?"

"Great." Reed said.

"Are you building that thing?" Johnny asked, pointing to the dish.

"No, it-" Reed tried to talk but he ended up stuttering.

"If Sue finds out you're gonna get an invisible kick in the nuts."

"Hey, hey, hey. We're keeping this quiet." Ben said, placing a hand on Johnny's chest.

"I know. Just don't forget about the mind reader." Johnny turned and walked into the penthouse.

"Don't worry." Ben reassured Reed. Ava thought that the best thing about this conversation was that they spoke of her like she wasn't there, because to them she wasn't. She was using her power to manipulate their sight and hearing so they couldn't see her sitting on the stone railing of the balcony, with a bowl of popcorn. She had heard the entire conversation.

* * *

><p>Ava felt another presence in her mind. She groaned and looked out the window as the black car pulled up. Her suspicions were confirmed when Johnny stepped out of the driver side of the car. Her stomach dropped even more when she saw the girl that stepped out of the other side. Johnny yelled something at the crowd before joining his girlfriend by the reporters. She heard the conversation through the girl's mind.<p>

"So, what does it take to date the Human Torch?" The reporter said, pointing the microphone at the girl.

"Fireproof lingerie and a lot of aloe." She replied without missing a beat. Ava wanted to throw up. She shook her head and walked over to where Alicia sat.

"This isn't how I imagined it." Sue said, her gaze fixed out the window.

"It never is." Alicia said. She held out her earrings to Ava. Ava took them from her hand and gently put them in her ears.

"No, Alicia. It just doesn't feel right."

"Sweetie," Alicia started, getting up from the bed and feeling her way over to the couch. "I think even superheroes are allowed to have wedding day jitters." Ava moved so she was sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It's more than that. Is my life always going to be a circus? Do we really want to raise kids in all this? Face it, we're not exactly normal."

"Ben and I aren't normal but we don't let that get in the way of us being happy." Alicia said, her head pointed slightly under Sue's face.

"Sue, do you remember when Johnny and I were the cover story of the newspaper for two months?" Sue laughed a little.

"Yeah."

"That's not normal." Ava stood and placed her hands on Sue's arms. "Do you love Reed?"

"More than I've ever loved anyone."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Alicia finished for me. Sue pulled Ava and Alicia into a hug.

"Thank you." Sue pulled away and wiped the tears from the corner of her eye. "Okay." She walked over to the mirror. "Oh, great."

"What?" Alicia said, standing up from where she sat on the couch.

"I've got a zit."

"Cant you put make up on it?"

"No, no, I got it." She used her invisibility to turn the blemish invisible. "Crisis averted. Now all I have to do is concentrate on that area continuously for the next eight hours."

Ava and Alicia both giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. School is back in session so I have even less time to write and update. And yeah, I know this chapter is shorter and I apologize but the next chapter will be longer and I may shed a little light on the whole Ava/Johnny situation.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow, favorite and review. :)

I have decided that I am probably going to close the poll later on it the month or whenever I finish this fic. Which ever comes first. I am probably going to write all of them. I have already begun all of them so I guess now we are voting to see which one I will post first. :) So, remember to vote!


	5. Chapter 5: A New Person?

**Review Answers:**

SwifteForeverAndAlways: Thanks you! I'm glad you like my updates.

NicoleR85: I'm glad you loved it! I cant wait either! The suspense is killing me! AHHH!

Layla347: I cant waut either. He should either be in this chapter or the one after. :)

* * *

><p>Alicia finished tying Ben's tie as Johnny walked into the room. He was trying to see if Alicia would notice if he was there. Before he could say a word, Alicia turn to face him.<p>

"Hey Johnny." She said, patting Ben on the shoulder.

Johnny exhaled and slapped his hand on the counter. "Wow. Does that amaze anyone else? How did she know it was me? I didn't say anything!" He ranted.

Alicia then moved to pin the white roses to Ben's tux. "Well, to be honest you kind of smell like ash." This made Ben laugh from under her hand.

"It's true." They heard from behind them. Each person spun to look at the source of the voice. There, in the doorway, stood Ava. She wore the same dress as Alicia. The brown lace hung just above her ankles. She held her heels by the straps in her hand, leaving her barefoot to walk around the room. Her hair was curled and fastened in a bun behind her head. A few locks of hair hung by her face, gently brushing against her cheekbones. Her makeup was simple and it matched Alicia and Sue. Her mother's wedding ring sat upon the middle finger of her right hand.

Johnny could only stare at how beautiful she looked. She brushed past him to stand by Alicia and Ben, her hip brushing against his arm. This sent shivers up his arm and down his spine.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were getting married today." Ben said, taking Ava's hand and spinning her around, causing the edges of her dress to fan out around her. She laughed happily as she spun.

"It's Reed and Sue's big day. I'm happy for them." She said, the first real smile she had smiled in a while on her face.

Alicia finished pinning the rose onto Ben's tux as Alicia smoothed out the fabric around it.

"Ow." Ben said, a smile planted firmly on his face. Alicia jumped and gently hit Ben's shoulder as he started laughing.

"Don't do that." She scolded. "Okay, you're perfect."

"You're perfect."

Ben leaned his head down and kissed Alicia gently. Johnny narrowed his eyes as he looked at them. Ava smiled once again before setting her heels down so she could put them on.

"I'll see you upstairs." Alicia said but Ava caught her by the wrist.

"Wait." She said, pulling Alicia back to where Ben stood. "I've been practicing this out for a few months now." She said, flexing her fingers a few times before turning back to Alicia. "Alicia, would you like to see Ben?" Alicia's face contorted in confusion. "Would you like to actually see him?"

Alicia had no idea what Ava meant but she let her place her palm on the side of her face. She then looked to Ben. "Hold out your hand, Ben." Ben did as she said and held out his hand, palm facing her. Ava set her palm against his and closed her eyes. She took in a sharp intake of air before she started to work.

She used her powers to get inside Alicia's mind. She worked hard. Finally, Alicia opened her eyes. They darted around the room. She laughed as she realized she could see everything. She turned to look at Ben who stood next to her.

"Ben." She said, looking him in the eyes. Ben was surprised to find out that her eyes were filled with love.

"It's not permanent." Ava said. "But I thought that you should be able to see Ben right now."

"Thank you!" Alicia said, steeping forward and hugging Ava. Her sight was now gone, for Ava broke the connection. Alicia kissed Ben once again before heading upstairs.

Ben looked at Ava in awe. "How did you do that?"

"I temporarily gave her a portion of my eyesight. Once the connection was lost, she lost it." Ava explained to him.

They then lapsed into a silence as Ava worked on slipping on her shoes

"So, it seems like you and Alicia are doing well. Annoyingly so in fact." Johnny broke the silence, which didn't surprise Ava.

"Yeah, I'm a lucky guy." Ben said, his eyes staring where Alicia just left from.

"Yeah, you are." If someone didn't know him as well as Ava, they would think he was being sentimental. "Question for you though." Ava looked over to where they stood, waiting for the incoming remark that he was bound to make. "How do you guys um-" He motioned around with his hands before he clicked his tongue with a sly wink.

"That's none of your business." Ben almost roared. Johnny took a few steps back with his hands raised.

"All right. I'm just concerned. I'd hate to wake up one morning and find out she was killed in a rock slide." And with that, Johnny took off running in the opposite direction of Ben. Ava hid her smile behind her hand as Ben ran after him, threating him the entire way.

* * *

><p>Alicia was handed a pink bouquet. She heard the clink of glass and knew who it was.<p>

"Johnny. You shouldn't tease him so much." She said, her eyes looking no where near him.

"It was a joke." Johnny replied, his voice almost monotone.

"I don't know. I think it bother you to see him really happy and in love. I think you're jealous." She stated.

"You think I'm jealous?"

"Mm-hmm." She hummed.

"Have you seen the women I've dated?" He asked, taking a sip of his champagne.

"No, except one." She said, obviously referring to the girl on the opposite side of the room. She was leaning on the window, lost in her own thoughts. "You had a perfect relationship with the perfect girl, but you ruined it. You can only fool yourself but for so long, Torch."

Johnny gaze lingered on the girl by the window. He remembered when they first met in space. She hadn't changed from then. They had laughed later on at how she turned him down so much the first time he hit on her. He was in the middle of contemplating going over there and talking to her when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Ta-da!" Ben said from the doorway. Sue walked in beside him. She was fully dressed in her gown. The veil was pinned into her hair and it trailed behind her. Ava looked over also, slightly started by the presence of two new minds in the room.

"Hey, it's the bride of stretchy man!" Johnny exclaimed a wide smile on his face. Ava couldn't help but crack a small smile at his comment.

"Don't start." Sue said, a smile on her face now.

"Eh, don't listen to him. You look gorgeous." Ben said.

"You look amazing, Sue." Ava said, steeping up so she stood next to her. She wrapped her arms around Sue before turning to the door where a new person stood. She took a second to take in his appearance before she knew who he was.

"Ross!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "How did you get in?" She asked as she pulled away from, the hug.

"Reed invited me here, duh. And besides, I couldn't let my sister walk alone." He stated holding out his bent arm. She laughed and slipped her hand into his elbow before walking out with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm so sorry this update took so long! I have been super busy and I haven't had time to write. I hope you like the new oc I'm adding. Ross will be present for a few events but not all of them so it wont change the story too much.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow, favorite, and review. :)

Be sure to check out the poll on my profile. Currently, Captain America is winning with X Men close behind! BE sure to vote because once this fic or Broken Soul is over, I'm ending it and posting a new fic!


	6. Chapter 6: Landfall Imminent

Ava walked out beside her brother.

The ceremony was beautiful. Bouquets of yellow and white roses decorated the large terrace. Vines curled around the small chapel. Each seat set out was filled with a guest, including some rather famous faces. On the second level of the terrace, tables and chairs were set out for the dinner that would follow after. The aisle they were to walk down was lined with cream colored fabric and more of the rose bouquets lined it as well to guide them down to the end where the Justice of the Peace and Reed.

Ava caught sight of Beth, Ross' fiancé. He winked at her as they walked past, causing a wide smile to spread across her face. Ava slipped her hand from Ross' elbow and he pressed a kiss to her forehead as he sat down next to Beth and she took her place next to Alicia.

Beeping reached her ears and she looked over to Reed who pulled an electronic device from his suit pocket.

"Reed, will you shut your phone off?" Ben asked, looking over at Reed who was messing around with it.

"Actually it's a-" He was cut off when the orchestra in the corner started playing the wedding march. Everyone stood up when they saw the flower girl walk out who was in fact Ross and Beth's daughter. Ava smiled when her niece dropped the rode petals from her small basket. Sue and Johnny walked out a second later and everybody gasped. She was stunning.

Reed sighed then chuckled when he saw her. She had a smile plastered on her face. Ben sniffled a little, causing Ava to laugh. Ross stood up and took his daughter's hand when she reached the end of the aisle, leading her to where he and Beth were sitting.

Sue then moved away from Johnny and stepped up to where she and Reed were supposed to stand. The wedding photographer moved and snapped a few more pictures of the couple. Sue looked over at Reed and smiled.

"Dearly beloved, were are gathered here today to-" He was cut off when a helicopter decided to fly up and give them their best wishes on the marriage. "Where was I? Oh, dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this couple, Reed Richards and Susan Storm..." Ben pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and blew his nose, rather loudly too." in the bond of holy-" Reed pulled the beeping device from his pocket. "matri...mony."

Sue looked at it, her eyes widening. "I cant believe you actually brought that thing to our wedding!" She exclaimed.

"I know but there's a good reason." Reed said. "We have to get through this quickly." He used his hand to make a gesture to prove his point. Ava put her hand on her head in an almost facepalm.

"Oh, that's romantic." Sue said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Should I continue?" The Justice asked.

"Yes, please." He nodded, thinking for a second about where he was.

"There are many kinds of love-" He spoke but Reed decided it wasn't quick enough.

"Could you skip to the end, please?"

"Reed!" Sue wanted to shout at him but she resided for a quiet exclaim. The Justice looked confused and he shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Reed's P.D.A beeped yet again and he pulled it from his pocket. His face turned grave as the screen flickered. Ava could hear his thoughts, her eyes widening. She spun around, facing Ross and Beth. The wind picked up, causing her hair to fly around her face.

"Go!" She shouted at her brother. He knew not of what she spoke of but he knew to trust his sister. He nodded and scooped up his daughter with Beth at his side. Suddenly, the helicopter that was hovering over the building sputtered once before it started to spin.

"It's too late." Reed muttered. Ava could hear the panicked thoughts of the people in the falling helicopter. Ross ran with Beth beside him into the building. Ava felt better at least knowing that they were safe but the panicked thoughts of everyone around her was causing her head to ring and her vision to blur. The copter skimmed the edge of the roof before flying directly at the reception. Everyone scrambled to get away. Reed stretched his arm out and pulled people out of the way. Sue ran forward and used her forcefield to block the copter from getting any closer. The tail end of the copter swung around, it's spinning blades heading for Alicia.

"Ben!" She yelled, hearing the spinning blades. Ava looked over at her panicked face. It only took her a split second to start running and another second to be at Alicia's side. She wrapped her arms around Alicia and teleported, reappearing on the other side of the terrace but she had misjudged her location. She didn't know about the upturned, broken chair whose splintered leg had impaled itself in her arm. Searing pain shot up her arm as she tried to move. She pulled the wood from her arm, biting her lip to prevent from screaming.

Something whizzed past in the sky, drawing the attention of everyone.

"Johnny." Reed said, turning towards said man. Johnny placed his hands on his suit.

"This is Dolce." He whined. He groaned before running towards the edge and jumping off. Ava clasped a hand over the gash to try and prevent any from getting on the dress Sue had taken so long to find. As far as she could see, the leg had missed anything vital but she was losing blood fast.

"Reed." She cried. Reed's head snapped over to where he heard his name. His eyes widened when he saw the girl, her hand clasped against her arm with blood seeping through her fingers.

Ross ran out at that moment and held her up as she collapsed.

"What happened?" Reed asked, pulling her hand from her arm.

"If I teleport to a place I cant see, I risk getting stuck inside something or vice versa. I was lucky it could be pulled out." She spoke in between pained groans.

"It's going to need stitches." Reed concluded. Ross nodded before running off and returning with a red first aid kit. Reed stitched up her wound and wrapped a white gauze around it to keep it from bleeding.

Sue sat on the steps of the small chapel, her head in her hands. Sobs could be clearly heard from anywhere. Ben set his large rock hand on her back, his gentle touch having improved since Victor's attack.

Johnny still hadn't come back and the other's were getting worried. That's when Ava remembered something she did when they first made the Fantastic Five suits.

"The tracker." She murmured.

"Huh?" Reed asked.

"When we first made the suits, I put a tracker in the logo." She ran inside, coming back holding her suit and a small device in her hands. She set her suit over the back of a chair. It happened to be the same chair that had been impaled in her arm. She typed a few buttons on the device before it beeped once and displayed a map. A red line ran over the map before settling in the middle of a desert.

"There." She pointed to the dot. "That's where Johnny is."

"Are you sure?" Sue asked. Ava nodded than looked at her suit. She held the edges of the metal logo with the tips of her fingers. She screwed it off the reveal a small beeping chip. She held it up between two of her fingers.

"The tracker."

"Okay but how are we going to get there?" Reed asked. Ava sighed, knowing that the answer was inevitable.

"Teleportation." Ross stepped forward, placing his hand on his sister's good arm.

"No. You're weak, you need to rest." He argued. Reed nodded along.

"I'm the only one that can get to him before he offends the country's government or something. I'll be fine, just don't move anything in my room." Before they could argue, Ava closed her eyes and imagined a desert with Johnny standing in it. She was hit with a slap of heat. It burned the skin that was exposed from her dress. She didn't have a chance to change out of it after the wedding accident. Her hair whipped around her face and sand brushed harshly against her skin. She felt weak and she stumbled for a second before regaining her balance.

"Ava?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned around, shielding her eyes from the sun so she could see the person properly.

"Johnny?" He looked up from where he laid on the ground before his eyes fluttered closed and he slipped into unconsciousness. Ava sighed and crouched down by him. Memories flooded back to her. Memories of her always waking up before him and spending minutes staring at his peaceful face. She outstretched a hand to brush his cheek but she recoiled her hand as if she had been burned.

Ava leaned down, wrapping her arms around his torso and placing her head against his chest just over his beating heart. She let her self slip back to happier times when they were together. The times when she laid on his chest with his arms around her.

The heat faded away and the sand was replaced with a shaggy carpet. She almost jumped away from Johnny when she realized she was in her room. Heaving a sigh, she stepped over his unconscious body and over to the closet. She pulled off the dress and hung it on a hanger. She wasn't worried about Johnny waking up. It's not like he hadn't seen her naked before. She pulled on her blue suit with quite some difficulty from her injured arm. She then pulled on her pair of white sweatpants just as she heard a groan from the other side of the room.

Johnny's head rolled to the side, looking over to Ava. He blinked a few times before looking around.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." She said, taking her earrings off and starting to work on taking down her hair.

"How?"

"You're lucky I put a tracker in our suits of else I wouldn't have been able to save your ass." She pulled the last flower from her hair and ran a brush through it. Johnny sat up and placed his hands on the ground to gently push himself up. "Oh my god, I'm going to be washing sand out of my hair for days." She ruffled her hair in front of the mirror. Johnny stumbled but two hands found his chest. Ava pushed him back and gently held his shoulders.

"We should call Reed. Let them know we're here and you're not dead." She moved her hands from his shoulders and walked out of the room. Johnny nodded not fully listening. His attention was on his shoulders where she touched him and he couldn't help but noticed that they felt as if they were burning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Before you yell at me and tell me they should have switched powers, I'm tweaking it so the power transfer hasn't taken affect yet. Don't kill me but I needed to write it like that for my story. Did you like how I wrote in Ross and Beth? I came up with the genius idea to make the little flower girl in the movie their daughter. I take pride in little tweaks like that. :)

P.S. I imagine Henry Cavill as Ross.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few second to follow, favorite and review.

Check out the poll on my profile for which fic I should post after I finish this one and Broken Soul. I will definitely post the sequel to Broken Soul. That is a definite but I need your help on the next one. The names of them are on my profile but I could post the summaries if you want my too. ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Power Switch

"It looked like a man but completely covered in silver and it was flying this, like- like a surfboard type thing." Johnny used his hands to help him speak. Everyone was gathered around him. Ava cradled her arm against her chest. Ross had left to stay with his fiancé and daughter. They were only shaken up by the accident but he still wanted to be with them to make sure they were completely okay. It's not everyday you almost die from a helicopter spiraling out of control. "I know that sounds crazy."

"Oh no, not at all." Ben started, "So, did you follow the shiny man to lollipop land or to rainbow junction?" Ava looked over at Ben, exhaustion was clearly written in her features.

"Look, I know what I saw." Johnny stated, defending himself as Ava leaned against the counter for support. Her head throbbed and the constant voices in her head only made it worse."

"Ben." She said, stopping him from making any further sarcastic remarks. Her voice was weak and her face was pale.

"It's alright Johnny. Whatever this thing's physical appearance is, it has the ability to covert matter and energy." Reed stepped forward as Sue handed Johnny a cup of water to drink.

"So it caused the anomalies." General Hagar said, stepping forward to join the conversation. Ava shook her head.

"It seems like it's radiating cosmic energy when it exerts itself, randomly affecting matter." Nobody had noticed how pale she was or how her voice shook when she spoke.

"Evidently this...entity...this silver surfer (roll credits amiright) didn't want to be detected." Reed picked up where she left off. Sue walked around the others and over to Ava.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, placing her arm on Ava's. Ava nodded.

"Extra exertion or my powers makes me weak. It should blow over soon." She smiled a small smile as Sue stood next to her and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"It destroyed the sensor." Reed pointed at the now melted sensor.

"It knew it was being monitored?" Sue asked, her eyes looking from Reed to the melted sensor and back. She realized that Reed was trying to keep both her and the General happy but she would have wanted it just to be them without distractions.

"And traced it back here. We're dealing with something highly resourceful." Reed continued. General Hagar nodded grimly, his face set into a firm scowl. Ava guessed it must be from always working. A groan caught her attention and her eyes snapped up to where Johnny had stood.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked, concerning surprisingly showing through in her voice. Johnny looked over at her, something flashing in his eyes before it was gone.

"Yeah, I just- I got to walk this off." He walked past everyone else and out of the room. Ben stole a glance at Ava. Her eyes were transfixed on where Johnny had just left from. Her eyes danced and swirled with emotions as they raced through her mind.

"We have to destroy this thing before it attacks again. Richards, find me another way to track it." The General stated in his usual monotone before walking out with Frankie to the elevator. Reed sighed before looking over at Ava. Her hand was on her head as if to hold it up. He quickly crossed the floor and stood in front of her in only a few strides.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. Ava was really getting tired of people asking her the same question.

"No." She whispered, her head throbbing so much that she couldn't even speak. Ben walked over and placed an orange hand on Reed's shoulder.

"Let me take her." He jerked his head to where a fuming Sue was standing in the doorway, glaring holes into Reed's back. Reed nodded and placed a hand on Ava's cheek. She weakly reached up and placed her hand over his before he backed away to talk to Sue.

"Can you get me to the living room?" She asked, looking up at Ben through half closed eyes. He nodded before reaching down and picking her up bridal style. His sense of touch had improved majorly since Dr. Doom so he was able to caryy her all the way to the living room without breaking or injuring anyone. He gently set her down on one of the couches to rest. "Thank you, Ben." She said, already half asleep. Ben smiled and nodded.

"No problem, kid."

The voices in her head started screaming. She heard things she never heard before. Images of Sue on fire and in the air reached her mind, jolting her awake. Ava gasped loudly as she sat up off the couch.

_Sue was on fire. _She listened around for where it was coming from. She closed her eyes and found herself out in the street, surrounded by people. Her eyes found Sue. She was on fire and floating in the air, much like Johnny could do.

"Ava!" Sue screamed, turning over in the air, waving her arms around like wild. Ava outstretched her arm, using her mental manipulation to steady Sue in the air. Reed ran out just then seeing the both of them in the middle of chaos.

"Sue, how did this happen?" Reed asked, looking at both of them for answers.

"I touched Johnny and then this!" She used her arms to point at the fire that covered her from head to toe. It was only then that Ava realized that Johnny was no where to be found. Worry settled itself in the pit of her stomach as her head turned from side to side, searching for his blue eyes.

"Here." They heard from behind them. They turned but all they saw was an empty space.

"Try it again." Ava said, her mind working a mile a minute. Johnny pushed past both of them and grabbed Sue's arm. Ava let her manipulation fade. As he grabbed her arm, he became visible and Sue dropped to the ground. Everything would have been fine but she didn't have any clothes on. Ava made the split second decision to put an illusion up where Sue was but not fast enough. Photographers snapped pictures and people looked at her. Johnny set his hands alight and tipped his head back in thanks.

"Sue, your clothes." Reed whispered, looking down at where she was. He could see through the illusion as Ava made it that way but it flickered, giving people the view of Sue for seconds at a time. Sue went invisible cursing at how things that that always happened to her but Ava couldn't here it. Her vision blurred as the ground seemed to get closer. Ava knees collapsed and she was sent towards the ground as her eyes rolled back into her head. Reed moved immediately, catching her in his arms. Johnny moved too but Reed held out his hand for him to stop. A deep pain started in his gut when he saw to girl he still possibly loved but could not reach out and hold her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wow, it has seriously been forever since I last updated and I am terribly sorry. (inserts a Tom Hiddleston apology gif here). Do you like this chapter? Also, see the polls on my profile on whether or not I should rewrite Broken Soul and which fic I should write after this.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I would have never made it through the first fic or even to this sequel if it wasn't for you guys and you guys are the bestest! VIRTUAL HUG! 3


	8. Chapter 8: Affected Molecules

It had taken Reed a full day to gather enough evidence from Johnny and Sue to find out what had happened. Ava hadn't woken up. She was in an almost comatose environment. Everything seemed normal about her. None of her vitals were different. Her powers hadn't changed. Reed didn't know what made her so sick.

Johnny hated to admit it but he was worried about her. He didn't know if her still loved her. He certainly felt something every time he looked at her but he couldn't place it. He sat by her bed in Reed's lab as she slept. He wanted to hold her hand or rub her arm, even just kiss her cheek but Reed had told him not to touch anyone until he found out what had happened with him and Sue.

Now, they four of them, minus Ava, were all standing in Reed's lab yet again. Ava slept on a makeshift bed in the next cubicle over. The bed consisted of a couch, some blankets and a monitor that tracked her vitas to make sure they were stable. The heart monitor beeped in time with her heart.

"All of Sue's results are normal." Reed said as he looked through a microscope. "But Johnny's-"

"Johnny's are what?" Johnny cut him off. He was leaning against the counter, listening to the steady beeps of Ava's heart monitor. Reed looks up with an almost excited look on his face.

"Your encounter with the Surfer has affected your molecules." Reed states. "They're...in a constant state of flux." Johnny sucked in a breath as he stole a glance in Ava's direction.

"Is that bad?"

"Well, it caused you to temporarily switch powers with Sue. Ideally, I'd like to run some more tests." Ben stepped up and set the cup he was drinking from on the island.

"Would you like a volunteer?" Ben asked, steeping towards Johnny with an arm outstretched. Everybody erupted in a chorus of 'no' as Johnny backed further up onto the counter.

"Hey! This is serious!" Johnny exclaimed.

"I just wanted to give him a hug." Ben said, holding out his arms and making himself look innocent.

"We don't know the extent of his condition yet." Sue said with her arms out.

"It could be progressive. It could be degenerative." Reed used his fingers to count the things it could be.

"It could be fun!" Bed stated. He reached an arm out and pressed it onto Johnny's shoulder. An orange light seemed to move between them as their powers were switched. Reed and Sue could only watch helplessly. Ben stepped back, his hands hitting at the fire that burned a few holes in his shirt. He stopped and looked at his hands. "Hey, it's me! I'm back!" Reed looked at Ben before smiling, but then he remembered Johnny. He looked over at the now rock covered Johnny. Johnny reached over and grabbed a metal can. He held it up and looked at his face.

"Oh my god!" He yelled. "Come on. We just said this is serious!"

"Oh yeah, serious." Ben said, his voice breaking with laughter. Johnny lifted the can back up to his face.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Ben continued to laugh as Reed took one step closer to Johnny.

"Incredible." He whispered, looking at Johnny's now rocky skin. Ben snapped his fingers, a small flame appearing above his fingers. He cocked his head and looked at it in amazement.

"Reed, you better be able to fix this!" Johnny held out a rocky finger at Reed.

"I'm right on it." Reed couldn't say anything else before a fireball went soaring towards Johnny's head. He ducked at looked back at Ben in shock.

"Ben stop it!" Sue exclaimed.

"I'm starting to see why you like that." Ben said, lifting his arm and throwing another fireball at Johnny but it never reached him. It stop about a foot from his face. "What the?"

Reed looked at Sue but she shook her head. He looked back over at the hovering fireball. He realized that only one person could stop it in midair like it did.

"Ava." He whispered. He pointed at Ben and Johnny. "Fix it." He then walked in between them and into Ava's temporary room.

Ava's hair was splayed out on the pillow, making her skin look paler than normal. She had been wearing the same thing for two days now, her suit and a pair of grey sweatpants. Her breathing was normal along with her heart rate. Her face was scrunched up, almost in pain.

As Reed stepped into the room, her eyelids moved then fluttered open.

"It's rude to throw fireballs at people." She said, her voice soft and rough with sleep. The others appeared in the doorway, the only thing was that Ben and Johnny had not switched back yet so Johnny was still orange and Ben was normal. Her eyes flicked over to them. Her eye lit up. "Ben, you're...Ben." She said.

Ben stepped forward and held her hand. She reached up and ran her hand over his bald head, a smile stretched across her face. "Switch him back, Johnny." She said, keeping her eyes on Ben. Ben was returned to his rocky form as Johnny was returned to normal. Sue walked over and Held Ava sit up as Johnny turned to Reed.

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Just uh, try to keep your distance from us." Reed said. Johnny looked over at Ava and she could swear there was pain in his eyes but she didn't hear anything from his mind. The constant flux of his molecules made it so she could not read his mind.

"I touched him." Ava said, catching the attention of all four of them. "When I teleported him back, I touched him. Our powers didn't switch and I don't feel different." Sue put her hand on Ava's arm but nothing happened. Johnny looked at Ava one last time before walking away from them. Ava set her bare feat on the ground and stood up, her legs shaking only slightly. Sue put an arm on her shoulder but Ava assured her that she was okay. Ava padded out after Johnny, following him as he walked through the hallway.

"What's been going on with you?" She asked. He turned around to face her. Raw emotions swirled in his eyes. "You've been acting differently since the wedding. Exclude the whole Surfer part." She took a step forward, towards him. "There's something else that's been bothering y-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Johnny grabbed her face with his hands and pulled her towards him, pressing his lips against hers.

The months faded away as Ava melted into him. She moved her lips with him as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her even closer to him. She wound her fingers through his longer hair. The tips of Ava's hair set alight with blue flames but Ava stopped it from spreading so she didn't burn off her sweatpants. Their lips moved together in sync with each other as if they had become one. He pulled away as a moan slipped from Ava's mouth, reminding him of what they used to do together and making him want more.

"You." He placed another kiss, this time more gentle, on her lips to switch their powers back before he backed up and walked down the rest of the hallway, leaving Ava there.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>That happened. ;) Don't worry we may find out how they broke up in a soon chapter. I also have a reason for what made Ava so sick but they haven't figured it out yet. :P Check out the first teaser chapter of my Captain America fanfic because it won the poll on my profile. I probably wont continue it until this fic is completed but don't worry, I'm almost halfway through the second Fantastic Four movie so it shouldn't be long.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few second to follow, favorite and review. :)


	9. Chapter 9: You Didnt Come Back To Me

**Author's Note: **OMG I am so happy right now because two people have finally guessed the song at the very beginning of Fantastic Five! However, these two amazing people did not use a name so they were only know as guest. But, it one of you reads this, you know who you are. Virtual cookies for you! :3

Kayla110203: Don't worry, I will tell you how they broke up. I don't think it will be long now. :)

lmh2002: Thank you so much I am so glad you enjoy this fic. I work really hard on these for you guys. Isn't Johnny adorable when he's all mushy? ;)

* * *

><p><em>Previously,<em>

_The months faded away as Ava melted into him. She moved her lips with him as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her even closer to him. She wound her fingers through his longer hair. The tips of Ava's hair set alight with blue flames but Ava stopped it from spreading so she didn't burn off her sweatpants. Their lips moved together in sync with each other as if they had become one. He pulled away as a moan slipped from Ava's mouth, reminding him of what they used to do together and making him want more._

_"You." He placed another kiss, this time more gentle, on her lips to switch their powers back before he backed up and walked down the rest of the hallway, leaving Ava there._

Ava was left standing in the hallway. Her hand slowly moved up and touched her lips. They felt as if the were on fire. That hadn't just spontaneously come to his mind. He had to have been thinking about it for a while. The more she thought about him, the more she was reminded of how they broke up. She sighed and went to find him.

She found him in what used to be his room when they first got their powers. He had one knee hiked up on the bed the other bounced nervously on the ground. He had his head in his hands. He looked up when she walked through the door closing it behind her. His eyes looked almost red as if he had been crying.

"Tell me why." She stated, not letting the emotions she felt show through her mask. "Why should I forgive you?"

Johnny knew immediately what she was talking about. Their break up. He regretted that day more than anything else he had ever done in his life. He had gone out, alone, to drink.

"I was drunk, Ava." He said, his voice wavering as he spoke. "It didn't mean anything." A girl had found him at the bar and started flirting endlessly. He tried his best to remember that he had a girlfriend as he drank but it slipped his mind and they ended up going to his apartment. Ava had come over and caught them. She was broken up over it. She walked out as Johnny begged her to come back.

"Do you remember what I said? That if you loved me you wouldn't let me go." He was still for a moment but then he nodded his head. "You let me walk out that door." Her voice broke as tears surfaced in her eyes. "You didn't come back to me." Johnny looked back up at her before standing up off the bed.

"I didn't know you wanted me to." He said, wiping the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs. Their powers switched at their touch but the two had a strong control on each other's powers so it didn't bother either of them. Ava laughed a dry laugh.

**Okay so it does get a little heated after this point but it never reaches to full on smut. I don't write that stuff. If you are not comfortable with reading things like this, simply skip the rest of this chapter. The only thing that you need to need to know is that Johnny and Ava kinda make up and they...yeah. If you're not skipping this chapter, read on.**

"I did. I waited for you to knock on my door but you didn't." She looked down at her hands. "I guess that's a mistake on my part." Johnny placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her chin up. His eyes met hers as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss lasted mere seconds before it grew deeper and stronger. the distance between them separated as their bodies were pressed against each other. Johnny slid his tongue across her lip. She complied at let his tongue explore her mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair and intertwined them at the nape of his neck. Her backed her up into the wall, his lips never once leaving hers. Ava lifted up one of her legs and wrapped it around his hip. His hand moved down to hold her thigh. She used the leg that was wrapped around him as leverage to boost herself off the ground and wrap her other leg around him.

Johnny moved his hands under her shirt but stopped and pulled away. "Are you sure?" He asked, moving his hand up and brushing her cheek. She didn't speak, not trusting her voice right now so she leaned down and captured his lips with hers. He pulled her shirt up and over her head, letting the urge for her run wild. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled in two separate directions, ripping the shirt in half and letting it fall to the floor. The tear that went along with the action filled the room but didn't get past the barrier Ava out up but she knew it wouldn't last long.

"Hold on." She mumbled against his lips. The ground momentarily left Johnny's feet but was quickly replaced, letting the both of them know that she had teleported them. The hardwood beneath his feet signaled that they were in her room in her apartment. Ava's back was met with the bed as their lips broke apart. They didn't move. They simply looked into each other's eyes as if they were looking at each other's souls. Johnny's blue eyes danced and swirled along with Ava's. They gazed for one more moment before Johnny leaned down and pressed his lips to hers once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey guys! I'm going to skip the apologies this time and just continue on. I would like to let you all know that I have changed who I want Ava to be. I would like her to be Caitlin Stasey instead of Emily Rudd. I feel that she resembles Ava more of how I pictured her than Emily.

I've been working on my rewrite of Broken Soul but I don't know how you will know that I've replaced the chapters but I'll try to find some way guys! I'll find a way! ;)

97 followers on this fic alone! You guys are the best! I love you all! :D


	10. Chapter 10: Plans To Leave

When Ava woke up in the morning, she had almost forgot where she was. As the details of the night before came flooding back into her mind, a smile worked its way onto her lips. Her cheek was pressed into Johnny's side as they slept curled together. He stirred once before taking in a deep breath. The action alerted Ava that he was awake and she looked up at him.

"Hi." She whispered, placing her head in her hand and leaning on her elbow. She gazed at his seemingly peaceful face. His hair was ruffled and messy making him look a bit younger and way more adorable. He reached his hand up and placed it under her chin. He smiled at her.

"What's cooking, good-looking?" His voice was rough with sleep and ultimately turned her on further. Ava giggled, her hand slipped from her cheek and her hand falling back onto the bed.

"It's been awhile since we did that, I've missed it." She placed her head gingerly on his chest, feeling each breath he took and each beat of his heart. Johnny placed a hand on his chest, feigning hurt

"Just this, nothing else. Perhaps a person in particular?" Ava caught onto what he meant. A mischievous smirk placed itself on her lips.

"Nope." She leaned down and pressed her lips on his in a chaste kiss. Johnny reached his hands up to deepen the kiss but Ava pulled away. "Uh uh uh." She taunted, turning and standing up before pulling on the nearest shirt which happened to be an old button-up Johnny had given her. Johnny watched, a smile planted on his face as he watched her dress. "Take a picture it'll last longer."

Johnny sat up. "I just might." He joked. Ava walked over to her vanity where they had first kissed. It felt like so long ago. A wave of sudden thoughts flushed through her mind, pulling a smirk out of her lips.

"I can hear your thoughts genius." Ava chastised, looking over her shoulder at him as she fixed her hair. Her hand hit a tangle of knots towards the ends of her hair. She winced and let her hair down. "I need a shower."

Johnny suddenly perked up. He leaned on his elbow and pulled the flirty face every girl went crazy over. "Does this promise a round two?"

"If you can catch me first!" Ava declared, running towards the hallway bathroom. Johnny was out of the bed no more than a second later as he ran right after her.

* * *

><p>Johnny walked out of Reed's kitchen. Him and Ava had 'showered' together and she teleported him back as she took the conventional way up so it didn't look suspicious. She was allowed to be a lady. He caught how Reed and Sue were arguing and quickly walked back out.<p>

"What if, after this crisis is over, we leave it all behind?" Reed asked, leaning rather casually against the television stand. Johnny ducked his head back to hear the conversation further.

"What are you talking about?" Sue asked.

"We move out of the Baxter Building." Reed moved so he was sitting down next to Sue. "I'll take a teaching position somewhere, get back to my research and the two of us will live our lives and raise a family like normal people."

Johnny couldn't believe it. Reed was seriously abandoning them after all they had been through.

"You would do that?"

"Nothing's more important to me than our future together." Reed stated in all sincerity. Sue's smile only grew.

"Oh, thank you." She gasped as she pulled him into a hug. They reluctantly pulled away, Sue giggling. A sudden condition dawned on her. "What about the others? Ben, Johnny and Ava?"

Reed hesitated for a second. He hadn't thought of that. "They'll understand." He said. "Besides, Johnny and Ava'll probably get back together and go do their own thing."

Johnny sighed to himself behind the corner.

"Let's not mention it to them yet." Sue decided. (_genius plan _if you ask me) "Johnny and Ava have enough to worry about as is, with both their couple and power problems."

Johnny walked back to the kitchen as Ava walked in. She struggled to hide the smile from her face but it wiped away as she saw the way he acted. Her mind quickly probed his almost like a routine check up. She found the whole conversation. Intent on talking to Reed and Sue she walked past Johnny. He quickly acted and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on. It's not worth it. They've made up their minds anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>How long has this been on hold? Since last year? I would just like to let you guys know that I am terribly sorry for making you guys wait. I've just been busy with moving to a new school soon and I lost interest in this story for a bit but I picked it up a couple of days ago when I had time so here I am. The writing style of this may change from what I had considering that I believe that I have bettered myself in both reading and writing fanfic.

Again, thank you guys so much fro reading this and I am terribly sorry for the weight. I actually have things to do over spring break (Stupid teachers) so I may not update as frequently as I want to. I know I definitely hate it when people dont update their fics for a while so I know how you guys feel right now. I promise I will make it up to you guys whether it be requested fandom one shots of some shoutouts...

Thank you all and I love you guys more than life!


	11. Chapter 11: Triumphant Trio

**Review Answers/Responses: **

**NicoleR85: **I'm so glad you loved this. I work hard to try and make this good for you guys! :)

**Layla347: **Thank you!

**meangirl8: **Here you go!

**Anime hotty lover.18: **I know! I love to write domestic versions of characters because it is so much fun to write them happy but it's also fun to create tragedies that destroy characters forever! Too dark? ;)

And yeah, I know I havent updated this for a while. I've been busy with school and I just havent had the motivation but now it has just magically appeared and I have started writing again! Yay!

* * *

><p>"They're breaking up the team."<p>

"Huh?"

"Reed and Sue-I overheard them." Johnny stated, pointing towards the two that where still in the living room. Ava crossed her arms and stood beside him as he spoke. Alicia looked around as she felt the aura the girl gave off. "They want a nice, normal, boring-ass life. No more Fantastic Five."

"Well, what do they expect us to do, keep it going, just the three of us?" Ben stood up from where he was sitting on a workout bench.

"And call ourselves what, the Triumphant Trio?" Johnny asked. Ava almost snorted as she sat down next to Alicia.

"When were they gonna tell us?" Ben demanded, raising his rocky hand.

"They'll tell you when they're ready to tell you." Alicia stated. "It's their decision, not yours." Ava sighed and massaged her forehead. Her head suddenly felt like it was pounding. This had been happening alot lately and she didn't know why. "You cant be mad at them for doing what makes them happy."

Ava sighed again and stood up, massaging her head as she walked over to Johnny. He held his hand out as she neared and laced his fingers with his. Reed opened the door then and came walking in.

"Guys," He paused for a second upon seeing their hands but quickly recovered. "we got a serious problem."

* * *

><p>"I've been cross-referencing the surfer's radiation through every astronomical database. Altair 7, Rigel 3, Vega 6." Pictures appeared on the screen as he named the planets.<p>

"He's been to all of these planets?" Ava asked, pointing to the screen.

"Now their lifeless, barren, some even shattered. Everywhere the surfer goes, eight days later, the planet dies." Reed dropped the bombshell, hard. Everyone fell silent as they counted the days since the surfer appeared.

"And how are we gonna stop him?" Ben asked. "We don't even know where he is."

A diagram of the craters along with the surface of the earth appeared. Ava noticed how close the core of the earth was in each crater. If he dug any deeper, he would break the surface.

"What about the craters?" Sue asked. Reed shook his head as he pulled various mathematical equations up. Both him and Ava straightened their backs as they realized the pattern.

"They're appearing.." Reed started.

"In a numerical sequence." Ava finished.

"The last crater was formed in Greenland so the next in the sequence should be..." Reed looked down at the panel beneath him but Ava beat him to it. She typed and brought the coordinates of the next crater.

"Latitude:51 degrees, 30 minutes north; longitude: 0 degrees, seven minutes west." She stated, using her extensive knowledge of maps to find the next crater.

"London."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Short chapter because the next chapter is when shizz goes down.

Thank you all so much for reading and I will see you in the next part.


	12. Chapter 12: London Eye Is Falling Down

**Review Answers:**

**NicoleR85: **Thank you and neither can I. I'm so excited!

**Layla347: **Here you go!

**Anime hotty lover.18: **I have a big plan that may shock you all so dont worry. I have everything planned.

**Amelia-bella1: **Yay! I updated! Thank you. I work hard and think hard about how to write these stories.

**16frecar: **Have no fear the next chapter is here!

**megladon1616: **Love your name btw. Thank you and I get what you're saying ;) ;)

* * *

><p>Ava held onto a handle as she watched the ground pass underneath her. It felt almost peaceful to watch the water pass by in a blur of blue and green. It allowed her to relax from everything that was going on.<p>

"When he surfaces, you've got to move the fight away from the crowd." Reed stated. He had to yell over the noise of the propellers.

"No, he's too fast to be contained. When I see silver, I'm hitting him." Johnny yelled back. He faced the open door of the helicopter.

"Wait, you can't do that. We've got to stick to the plan and work as a team."

Ava turned so she could see the rest of the group. "Reed's right. He's too strong for any one of us."

"Oh, so we're a team now? That's new to me." Johnny shouted. Ava looked at him and resisted the urge to clap her hand over his mouth. Her only reason for not doing it was that she couldn't risk changing powers and having 'him' surface at the same time.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Reed paused, knowing that he couldn't avoid this conversation if he tried.

"Look, we were gonna tell you guys-" Reed started but Johnny was quick to cut him off.

"When were you gonna tell us, when you moved our stuff out of the Baxter Building?" Ava could feel the emotions turning in Johnny's head. She raised her hand to her own head to try and dull the pain she felt.

"Johnny, this really isn't a good time." Sue stated.

"Kid's got a point, Reed. You should've told us." Ben chipped in. "Ava?" He asked, trying to get her to say what she had felt earlier. She heard what he said but everything else felt like a blur. She raised her hand as she tipped her head forward to rest it in her lap. She waved it one to tell them that she wasn't getting into this argument.

"All right, all right! That's enough! We'll talk about this later."

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" The General asked. Reed just gave him a cold glare as she turned to look out the helicopter window.

Ava gasped in pain as a sudden wave of thoughts slammed against her head. Her head shot up as a tremor rippled through the ground below.

"He's here." She said, her voice sounding distanced from the rest of her body.

The helicopter landed quickly and everyone got out. Johnny stuck behind Ava as she got out, acting like the backup she needed in case she fell.

As soon as Ava's feet hit the ground, she felt the tremors the London Eye caused. It was falling, the cables snapping as the wheel began to drop. Panic settled deep in her core as she began to press the frightened thoughts of the people out of her head.

As soon as the Eye began falling, it stopped. Sue held her hands over her head, a forcefield forcing (hahah get it) the Eye to stand in place. Ava stood next to her, one hand raised in the Magneto-like pose as the telepathic waves projected off her fingers and onto the Eye. Doubt and fear clouded her mind as the thoughts of every person on the Eye began to surface. Some people were even praying.

Ben moved under the Eye to force it up off the ground. The family in the pod closest shouted at him to let him know that he shouldn't let go. It wasn't like he didn't already know that.

Reed stretched his arms up and wrapped them around the Eye. He weaved in and out of the support beams, making sure he could support the weight before grabbing onto his own arms to secure everything in place. He then wrapped the lower half of his body around the Eye's support tower to try and connect the two pieces again.

The people in the lower pods began to hurry out as soon as they were able to pry open the doors.

Ben yelled at them, encouraging them to move faster than they already were.

There was a loud rumble as the water in the River Thames suddenly collapsed. The tremor moved right through Ava, as it traveled up her body and into her head where it centered and rumbled with a deep ache.

Gasps sounded all around Ava as the Surfer shot out of the crater. Ava felt the Eye begin to tip. Her mind strained to hold the Ferris wheel up.

"Reed, something's wrong." She sent the message telepathically, entering his mind to ensure that he received the message.

Johnny caught sight of the surfer and burst into flames. (Totally normal) A support wire snapped and shot out towards Johnny. He narrowly dodged it but his course was sent off.

"No, Johnny!" Reed shouted. Johnny flew directly into Reed's arm. Flames spread up and down Reed's arms as they shrunk to normal size. The Eye began to fall from the loss of support. Ava cried out, sinking to her knees as her head felt like it was going to implode.

"Guys! What are you doing?" Sue yelled, stepping back futher than the end of the pier. Ben grunted as the let the Eye lean on the nape of his neck.

Reed hovered in the air, having adapted the best he could to Johnny's powers.

"Ben! Lift it higher!" He yelled. Ben grunted before groaning an 'I'll try.'

He lifted the eye higher above his head. The center of the Eye lined up with the support tower. Reed used Johnny's flames to weld to the surfaces together. The Eye stood still.

Sue kneeled down, feeling weak from the strain of holding the Eye up. Ava had fully collapsed, using her elbows to hold herself up.

Ben panted as he regained his strength. A family stood a few feet away. The father had been trapped in one of the pods when Johnny switched powers with Reed. The now reunited family looked to him and smiled.

Reed ran past Johnny, making sure to switch powers when he did.

"Sue!" He called. She could just barely stand on her own feet. Reed rushed to her aid, gently holding her up. Johnny stepped forward to help her but Reed shot his arm out." Stay back...before you get somebody killed."

Ava began to cough. She leaned down and pressed her forehead to the ground to move her hand to her mouth. She pulled her gloved hand away, noticing the blood that stained the dark blue fabric.

"Reed." She gasped. Reed snapped his head over, moving to her side. "The surfer." She gently rocked back so she could sit.

"I know. He got away." He gently rubbed his hand over her back.

"No." She coughed again. Her breath came in small pants which broke her sentences into small gasps. "The Surfer...when he comes near...my powers..."

"Get weaker." He finished, the thought finally dawning on him. "We need to get you back." He gently helped her up as she practically clung to his arm. She stole a glance at Sue, making sure that she was okay. Sue stepped towards Ava, brushing a hand over her forehead.

"Oh my god." Ben gasped. The Five looked over at the River Thames which was now completely dried up. In the center, a giant crater.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Shizz went down.


	13. Chapter 13: We're Doomed

**Review Answers:**

**megladon1616: Thank you, thank you. Some freaky stuff is going down and it's only going to get worse from here**

**Layla347: The tension is real**

**Anime hotty lover.18: Thank you! I am happy to update and make you guys happy!**

**NicoleR85: This chapter definitely shows how Ava reacts. Enjoy!**

**hellraiserphoenix: Here you go! Fabulous name by the way**

**meangirl8: Thank you and here you go!**

**Amelia-bella1: What did I tell you? ;) I love to write cute moments so there will definitely be more!**

**Wow that was alot of reviews**

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" The General shouted. The group were all congregated in the center of the large room. Ava hovered just next to Johnny. She had taken a few minutes to regain her strength after what happened. Every time he asked if she was alright, she assured him that she was.<p>

"We'll make adjustments. Next time we'll be ready." Reed said. He stole a glance at Johnny who ducked his head to avoid being seen.

:Next time- There's no next time." The General almost spat. "You can't handle this alone. That's why I'm bringing in some help."

"Who will help you?" Ava looked up at the General and hopped off of the table she was sitting on. Johnny reached out to grab her hand but his fell short. "Who will help you if not us? Who has the experience we have in these things?"

"You bring in more soldiers and weaponry, you're gonna put innocent people in danger." Reed stated.

"No more than you already have." A voice said. "And for the answer, my dear Ava, is me."

Victor Von Doom waltzed out of the doorway. All Ava could see was red. Johnny leapt off the table he was sitting at. Ava took a step forward then another. Johnny dove forward, wrapping his arms around her and holding her back. Their powers switched. The ends of her hair set alight as her anger took over. Her pupils turned orange as Johnny held her tight against his body.

"Let me go, Johnny." She hissed, curling her fingers as they grew hotter.

"Victor." Reed said, still not believing the sight in front of him.

Victor laughed, a sound that sent Ava further down into the rages of hell. "What's the matter? Afraid of ghosts?"

Ben roared and charged, similar to a bull. He pinned Ben to the concrete wall behind him. Ava brought her foot down hard on Johnny's. He cursed, his arms unwinding in surprise. Quickly switching their powers back to normal, Ava moved over towards Ben and Victor.

One of the General's soldiers raised their gun, cocking it and aiming it at Ben. Ava seemed to glide as she sent the soldier's gun flying.

"Since you're a ghost, you won't mind if I break your little neck." Ben growled. Victor's face contorted.

"Let him go." The General ordered.

"Don't you know who that is?" Johnny asked, his voice on the brink of yelling.

"He's Victor Von Doom. He's here under my orders."

"Ben, let him go." Ava said. Ben looked at her then moved but Victor didn't budge from his spot on the wall. Ava held him there with her telekinesis. She pushed him harder against the wall as he groaned in pain.

"Ava." Reed said. Her power stuttered but she regained the control quickly. "Let him go."

Johnny stepped forward, pushing his mind gently into hers, a trick she had taught him to do. He eased away her anger, gently forcing her to let Victor go.

She dropped the field she put out and Victor dropped to the ground where he gagged and choked.

"How is this possible?" Reed asked. Victor continued to gag and cough. "How are you still alive?"

"No thanks to you five, that's for certain." He bit back as he brushed invisible dirt off his leather jacket.

"Von Doom's made contact with the alien. He's got valuable information." The General stated.

"Information that might just help save the planet." Victor walked forward, stalking past Ava. "Now, let's be clear about this, shall we?" Victor paused. "I hate you."

Ava scoffed. She crossed her arms and leaned back on the table/podium thing behind her.

"All of you."

"Glad to know the feeling is mutual." She hissed under her breath.

"But the world's at stake and ... We need to work together to survive."

"General, we know firsthand- you trust Victor, and you're gonna regret it." Reed stated as he stole a glance towards the General.

"So far the only one I've regretted trusting here is you, Richards."

Ava curled her fingers but the presence that made itself apparent in her mind forced it down.

"Reed, don't agree to this." Ben pleaded. Reed looked between Ben and Ava before focusing in on Victor.

"Let's see what he's got."

-:-:-

"I made a detailed recording of our little encounter."

"All that you know is at an end." The surfer stated. Energy beamed through his arms and shot into Victor. Ava didn't even flinch.

"Well?"

Ben stepped beside Victor. "I like the part where he knocks you on your ass."

Ava laughed, hiding her giggles behind her hand. "That makes two of us." Reed smiled but quickly hid it.

"Look at where the energy levels surge when he attacks me." The clip was rewinded to allow the others to see what Victor meant. "There. See what happened?"

The general sat up.

"The energy was channeled through him but it originated from his board." Reed stated. Ava watched as the clip played back and forth. Reed was correct.

"If we can separate him from the board we can cut off his power completely." Victor's plan was the more violent method that Ava did not want to execute.

"And that's what we have to do." The General demanded.

"How?" Johnny asked.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't need you people, would I?" Victor bit back.

"You two should get started right away." Without another word, the General and Frankie stood up and left. The tension in the room thickened as silence became more prominent.

"I'm glad we have the opportunity to collaborate again. I'll try to talk slowly so you can keep up." Victor patted Reed's shoulder.

Once Victor was gone, Ava turned towards the screen again.

"Reed, if the surfer gets his power from the board, then that's what is messing up my powers." Ava pointed at the frozen image of the surfer.

"But I don't think it's just the board itself. That's too easy." He replied. He pressed his fingers to his forehead to try and think. 'I don't know."

Ava only smiled and moved to stand near him. "Get some sleep, Reed. You're exhausted. Sue agrees with me."

Sue opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she realized Ava was right.

"But seriously, get some sleep and we can deal with Victor Von Douche in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Another chapter up, I am on fire! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! Reviews make the world go round and it also tells me that my writing doesn't suck as much as I think it does.

If you have any questions about this story or any up and coming ones, don't feel shy to ask me in the review section. I will be happy to answer them as long as they don't spoil the rest of the book for you guys!

P.S Check out my wattpad account under the name of **MarvelousHunterElf. **I hate to be biased ut I do find myself posting on that account more than this one but I am trying to break that habit. I have two other books published along with this series that are Supernatural fanfics but they are not very far along. SO read at your own risk.

Thank you guys! BYEEEEEEEEE!


	14. Chapter 14: It's Up To The Eggheads Now

**Review Answers:**

**amazingher: Thank you so much you don't know how much that means to me. Dont worry I have every intention to finish this book even if I loose sleep.**

**Layla347: Here you go!**

**Anime hotty lover. 18: I hate him too. He gets on my last nerve. Thank you and here is your update!**

**NicoleR85: Ava has a lot of pent up anger that she likes to use in violent ways. That is shown in this chapter. Thank you and here is the update! **

* * *

><p>Johnny pulled Ava close to him as she teleported them back to her apartment so they could get some rest.<p>

"You hungry?" Ava asked, walking towards the kitchen. She twirled a flame around on the tips of her fingers as she walked.

"Nah, I kinda lost my appetite." Johnny replied. He followed her to the kitchen, however. He leaned against the counter and watched as she retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge. She hopped up on the counter next to him and took a few sips from the bottle. Johnny moved down the counter so he was closer to Ava. She used her foot and pulled him closer so she could wrap her legs around him. He settled one hand on the counter behind her and the other on her hip. She smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his nose.

"How did I end up with someone as amazing as you?" He asked. Ava smiled and ducked her head as the faintest of blush spread over her cheeks. She gently cupped his cheeks and ran her hands through his short hair.

"You got lucky, Mr. Storm. Really, really lucky." Ava leaned forward and pressed her lips to his again. He responded quickly until he pulled away.

"You know what would sound better?" He asked. Ava shook her head, obviously not knowing where he was going. He raised his hand up from the counter to cup her cheek.

"Mrs. Storm."

Ava felt as if a bomb had been dropped on her.

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me, Ava." He gently brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You want me to marry you?" Ava raised her hand and cupped his face as he dropped his to her hips and rubbed small circles into her skin with his thumbs. She let out a laugh and pressed her forehead to his. "This is so out of character for you, Johnny."

"I know." He ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know where that burst of confidence came from. I don't even have a ring. Wait...you never told me your answer."

Ava giggled and looped her hands around his neck. "Do I really even need to answer you?" The light that exploded in his eyes was enough to bring a smile onto Ava's face. He leaned forward and smashed his lips onto hers. She responded with as much fervor as he conveyed. "And I honestly don't care about a ring. If you know it and I know it then we're engaged. A ring right now, is the least of our worries."

"I love you. God, I love you so much." He murmured against her lips before connecting them again. He broke away again when he finally realized something. "She said yes."

Ava giggled and nodded her head. "I said yes."

"She said yes!" He yelled, causing Ava to move back but with a smile. "We're getting married!"

Ava nodded. "We're getting married." Johnny slipped his hands onto the backs of her knees and pulled her ultimately closer to him. His chest pressed flush against hers as he kissed her with no abandon. Ava hooked her ankles behind his back and hoisted herself up to get a better angle with his mouth. Johnny lifted her off the counter, maneuvering his way to her bedroom. (whoop whoop get it)

Now, you know what happens next, of course. Powers were switched. Kisses were exchanged and a million 'I love you's were whispered into the night. Ava laid her head against his chest afterwards and traced infinity signs into his skin.

"We have no plans for this wedding, do we?" She asked. Johnny shook his head as Ava looked up at his face. "How are we going to tell the others?" Johnny exhaled and ran his hand through his hair.

"Reed and Sue are busy with their own wedding. I'm thinking that we'll tell them after this is all over. When things can turn to normal again, then we'll tell them."

Ava used her elbow to prop herself up. "Nothing is ever going to be normal with us. Sue said that at her recent 'wedding.'" Johnny reached up and gently caressed her cheek with the end of his palm.

"I know. You deserve the best and I can't provide that for you." Ava shut him up by putting her finger against her lips.

"I know that. Lord knows that I know that. I love you for you. I'd rather have you in this life than not at all."

-:-:-

Johnny launched a dart at the board. It landed deep in the cork just above the center.

"How can we be working on the same side as Victor?" Johnny asked as he launched another dart into the circular board.

"You got me, pal. Things were a lot simpler when I could just whale on the guy." Ben replied. Ava took a sip of her beer but said nothing. Johnny went to through one last dart but it set ablaze and landed on the board. Johnny rushed forward with a small curse and poured the nearest drink on the flame to douse it.

Johnny then turned to the owner who stood behind the bar. "I'll pay for that."

"You better." He replied from across the bar. Ava stood from the chair she sat in and walked to the bar. After she paid off the tab and the 'burnt board' fee she returned to the table.

"Hey, hey, you're not a _complete_ screwup." Ben said. Ava had only just missed what Johnny had said. She walked over to where he was standing and ran her hands over his shoulder to ease the tension there.

"Thank you."

"Look, kid, it's out of our hands." Ben said as he took a drink from the pitcher in front of him. "It's up to the eggheads now."

"Eggheads?" Ava asked. "What does that make me?" She pushed her lips out into a fake pout. Ben raised his rocky hands and opened his mouth but Ava cut him off. "I know what you meant, Ben. Nothing but love for you."

"But seriously, you think Reed's right?" Johnny continued to throw darts. "about the whole end-of-the-world thing?"

"He's never been wrong about this kind of thing before." Ben replied. Johnny settled down into one of the chairs at the table and Ava sat in the chair next to him.

"Well, I'm not exactly a deep kind of guy." Johnny said, Ava took one sip of her drink and almost spit it out. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised as she smiled.

_You sure about that?_ She set him through telepathy.

"Really." Ava said. She smirked and took another sip of her drink.

"But if Reed's right and this is it..." Johnny paused but raised his head to look at Ben. "how do you want to spend your last few minutes?"

"Part of me would like to go out fighting." Ben chuckled but Ava could see that it wasn't humorous. "But the truth is... I'd like to spend my last couple of minutes holding Alicia."

Johnny sat back in his seat. Ava's hand moved under the table and held his. He looked at her and smiled.

"That sounds pretty good. I mean, not the holding-Alicia thing- That's, you know, your girlfriend, not mine. I want nothing to do with her. Not to say that she's not attractive. She's very attractive. I mean, she's, you know, so attractive. Even with the, you know- I can't even think of a guy that wouldn't want to-" Ben interrupted him with a loud bang.

"What I meant...was that it's just nice to have somebody." Johnny said. Ava resisted the urge to kick him under the table.

"Well, you got me, pal." Ben raised his glass and the couple clicked their beers against his.

-:-:-

Reed worked no-stop to find the link between stopping the surfer and the board. He was working his ass and he was always coming to the same dead end. It was actually Sue who helped him out she brought up the word 'pulse' which sent Reed in one of his inventor crazes in which he completed the design for the object that was to separate the surfer from the board.

Victor approved immediately and they began to work on the finished design to ensure that it would work properly.

"So exactly how does this thing work?" General Hager asked the team.

"When we activate the field, it'll separate him from his board, making him powerless." Reed explained as the simulation of the pulse machine was displayed for him to see.

"It's like a fish in a net." The General gasped.

"Yeah." Sue and Reed said at the same time.

"In theory, anyway." Reed finished.

"How long before this is operational?"

"Three hours." Reed said.

"Three hours."

"I know, I can only go so fast, since apparently I'm working by myself now." Reed said whilst he crossed his arms. Sue stole a glance at the other side of the large room.

"What do you need to make this happen?" The general asked.

"Actually, there are a couple of things."

Sue dropped the papers she was holding on the table and waved Ava over to walk with her. They rounded the corner to find Victor working on something other than what he was supposed to be doing.

"What are you doing?" Sue demanded. If you asked Ava, she already had the mom voice down.

"Don't you knock?" He replied.

"You're supposed to be helping Reed in the lab."

"Tell him not to worry." Victor responded. He was way to calm for Ava's liking. She took a step forward and leaned against the metal shelves next to her. "I'll be there to hold his hand and finish his little project for him."

Ava clenched her fists hard as she felt her fingernails breaking the skin of her palms. _Think happy thoughts. Think of Johnny shirtless._

Sue looked over at the gear that was placed on the table Victor was working at.

"Anything else?" He asked, obviously growing agitated. Ava stepped forward so she stood next to Sue.

"How'd you do it? How'd you come back?" She asked. Victor just chuckled.

"Scares you, doesn't it? Hmm?" Victor moved closer to Ava. She visibly tensed as he got closer. "The things I can do."

Ava allowed an almost wicked smile to spread over her face.

"Oh honey, I can get inside someone's mind and show them their worst fear. I can slowly shut their organs down one by one until they die a slow and painful death. I can make you feel heights of pain but I won't kill you. I'll make you want to die before I finally end it. Don't try to intimidate me because it _will_ fail, miserably."

Sue looked over at Ava in shock. She had never heard her speak like that before.

"Give it your best shot." Victor taunted. Ava looked down at his chest before looking back up. Pain erupted in his gut. He raised a hand to hold his stomach as it ripped with pain. He looked at Ava with a deep glare. She responded with only a wicked smirk before she upped the pain a smidge.

"Ava." Sue warned. Ava ended the pain with what felt like a sharp stab.

"Appendicitis." She stated before flashing out.

Sue crossed her arms with a glare aimed at Victor. "Just get back to the lab."

-:-:-

**Author's Note:**

I am so terribly late with this update and I'm sorry about that. I hope this chapter makes up for it because some things did happen in this chapter that influence the future of this book. Hehehehe. I hope you guys like it and depending on how much time I have, I may post another chapter before Saturday.

Thank you to all those who voted and reviewed. They make me feel amazing and they make the world go round. :D

Bye guys and thanks for reading!

**Edited at 11:13 pm on May 24th because i forgot the review answers. :P**


	15. Chapter 15: I Am Not The Destroyer

**Review Answers:**

**SwifteForeverAndAlways: I've often found myself in need of happy thoughts so I usually think of Johnny shirtless. ;)**

**NicoleR85: I love to write Ava as a total BAMF. Thank you and here's the update. :)**

**Anime hotty lover.18: I don't know what came over her either! ;) Reed on for the update! (see what I did there)**

**Layla347: Thank you and I was surprised that alot of people responded more to Ava being a total badass that the marriage proposal. I'm not complaining because reviews are reviews but it did surprise me a little. I also found it hard to keep that in the published version because in the next few scenes, Johnny states that he was the type that usually stays solo. A marriage proposal would have been totally out of character for him but I wanted to keep it in there as a big moment for them.**

**meangirl8: Thank you, that's how I wished to write it. Read on for the update!**

* * *

><p>Ava leaned against the wall beside the door to the men's locker rooms. Johnny went in to take a shower a while ago so she knew he was in there. He walked out second later with nothing but a towel around his waist. He saw her immediately and smiled.<p>

"Hey sweeetcheeks." He said.

"We're leaving to intercept the surfer in ten minutes." Ava said, falling into step with Johnny. Johnny nodded but then stopped. Ava walked forward only one step before realizing that Johnny had stopped.

"Wait, were you just waiting outside the bathroom to try and catch me in a towel?" He asked. The water than ran down his bare chest turned in steam. A killer smirk covered his smug face as Ava ducked her head. She playfully shoved him to the side before continuing to walk back towards their rooms. Johnny ran back after her until he walked next to her.

"That was a joke. I was joking." He laughed. Ava giggled and pushed him again.

-:-:-

Black Forest, Germany

The team approached the site in which they were to intercept the surfer.

"Sir, he's holding his position north of here." Frankie reported to the general.

"Good."

"General," Reed said, leading the Fantastic Five up to him. "give us a one-mile perimeter."

"Forget it, Richards. You had your shot, and you blew it. This is a military operation now, so jam the signal, get out of the way, let us do our job." The general pushed past Reed and began to walk away.

"You don't understand." Reed began.

"No, you don't understand. So let me make it clear for you and your pack of freaks here. I'm the quarterback. You're on my team. Got it?"

Ava held her tongue to prevent any sarcastic remarks that she may say. She felt Victor move behind her to overlook the conversation.

"But I guess you never played football in high school. Did you, Richards?" The General asked. His lips turned up as he laughed to himself.

"No, you're right. I didn't. I stayed in and studied like a good little nerd." Reed dropped his head before continuing. "And 25 years later… I'm one of the greatest minds of the 21st century, I'm engaged to the hottest girl on the planet, and the big jock who played quarterback in high school" Reed stepped forward towards the General. Ava crossed her arms and leaned her weight on her hip. "well, he's standing right in front of me, asking me for my help. And I say he's not gonna get a damn thing…unless he does exactly what I tell him…and starts treating my friends, my family, and me with some respect."

The general cocked his head before turning around and walking away. "Give him what he wants."

Sue practically swaggered up to Reed and bumped his hip with hers. "I'm so hot for you right now."

Johnny ran over and wrapped his arms around Reed with one arm over his shoulder. "Me too!" Their powers switched. Ava giggled as she had an idea. She walked up next to Johnny and pressed her lips to his. Ava suddenly had Reed stretchy powers. She stretched her arm to wrap around Johnny."

"Oh this is so weird." She giggled. "Take it away." She stretched her arm out to Johnny who reluctantly changed their powers back.

"Alright, guys, be careful. Let's go to work."

-:-:-

The Fantastic Five carefully walked through the forest to find their determined points that they were to place their machine. They came across the new crater that broke the dense cover of trees.

"This is it." Reed said. "You have your coordinates. Set up your posts and rendezvous back here." Each of them all walked off in their different direction. Johnny and Reed set theirs up quickly. Johnny removed the top hatch and the pulse emitter opened up to reveal the bulb that he was going to place the tube into. Johnny, Reed and Ben set theirs up quickly. Sue opened hers and inserted the tube to break the signal.

Ben slipped the tube in his and started the emitter. Out of the woods, walked a bear. IT opened its jaws and roared at Ben.

"Hey. You scared me there, Smokey. Look at you. You're cute." The bear raised its head up and again and roared. Ben frowned before roaring as loud as he could. The bear whimpered before walking away. "Yeah, that's right. Keep running, Boo-Boo! Overgrown fur ball."

Reed checked each person's status on his small tablet. He noticed that Ava was the only one who still hadn't activated her emitter.

"What' your status?" Reed asked Ben.

"Yeah, I'm good to go." Ben replied.

"Same here." Johnny added.

"Good to go." Sue said. That left Ava. She opened her emitter and allowed the globe to rise.

"Almost there." Ava said. Ava went to complete her emitter but she was interrupted. Trees creaked and bent to her right. She carefully looked up and watched as the Surfer appeared through the trees. Ava gasped before pressing the button on her comm. "Guys, we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Reed immediately demanded.

"He's here." Ava said. The Surfer straightened himself up to a fully standing position on her board.

"Ava, get out of there. Right now!" Johnny yelled. He turned around and ran full speed to where Ava's coordinate was.

Ava's gaze darted to where her emitter sat. She inched her hand closer to it in an attempt to activate it but the surfer countered her movement by flying closer. Ava watched with wide eyes as the surfer began to fly closer. She looked him dead in the eye and willed him to stop moving by the surfer shook his head as if he knew what she was trying to do. He leaned in close to her and looked over her face.

Ava gulped before opening her mouth to speak to him. "Why are you destroying our planet?"

"I have no choice." The surfer replied. His voice was deeper than Ava would have thought possible and it sent shockwaves through her as she spoke. Johnny broke through the trees, panting as he ran. He knew that Reed wasn't far behind him.

"Ava!" He yelled.

"Wait!" She said, turning back to look at him. The surfer looked too and his gaze lingered on Johnny before returning to Ava as she spoke. "What do you mean you don't have a choice? There is always a choice."

The surfer was silent before he spoke again. "Not always."

Ava shook her head. "Why are you trying to destroy us?"

"I am not the destroyer." The surfer stated.

General Hager observed the scene through a pair of binoculars as Ave spoke to the surfer. He leaned precariously off the edge of the board to speak to her. "Come on, Richards. Just jam the damn signal."

"Maybe he needs a little persuasion." Victor suggested. The general looked over at Victor.

"Fire one over the top."

The missile launched from the truck at the surfer. It soared through the air before coming into sight. Reed and Johnny saw the missile first. The surfer and Ava saw it right after them. Ava would have stopped it in midair but the surfer had a different idea. He drifted in front of Ava, holding his arm out and forcing her behind him. Ava's eye widened at the protective motion as she took a step back. The surfer flew up into the path of the missile and raised the end of his board. The missile melted into the silver and disappeared immediately.

"Open fire." The General commanded. The order was repeated throughout the compound before they finally opened fire. The missiles soared through the air. The surfer deflected most of them but those he didn't exploded in the air. Johnny rushed over to Ava and placed himself in front of her.

"Why everyone thinks I need protecting is far beyond me." Ava muttered as she slid towards her emitter. She snatched the tube up to slide it into the globe.

Explosions boomed in the air as the surfer devastated the area where the General once was.

Johnny lit his chest on fire. "Let me just-"

"No." Reed held his hand up. "Wait."

"Reed." Ben said. The Surfer picked up speed as he flew right toward them.

"Come on, Ava." Reed said, staring at the screen that displayed the activated emitters. Ava dropped the tube into the globe and pressed the button on the top.

"Alright, it's up." She said. Reed held his tablet and pressed the button to activate the Tachyon pulse.

"Got him."

The pulse emitted through the air. It hit the surfer hard, causing him to clutch his head in pain. His silver body seemed to melt right through the board as he struggled to keep his hold. The pulse rattled through the air and it seemed to smack Ava full on. She clutched her head in pain as she let out a blood curdling scream. It echoed through the forest as pain ripped through her body. Johnny turned in shock. The scream seemed to pass straight through him but not fail to send shock waves up his body. He rushed over to her and tried to hold her but she collapsed to the ground as she shook.

The surfer fell to the forest floor as the luster of his skin wore away to a dull grey. He reached for his board in agony but it was to no avail. Victor shocked the surfer with the electricity tan ran through his body before standing over him.

Raw lightning struck every nerve in her body as Victor shocked the surfer. She screamed again, making her throat hoarse the more she screamed. Johnny struggled to do anything but watch. His misery was ended when the pain stopped. Ava laid on the forest floor. Every one of her muscle in her body ached as tears dripped down her cheeks. Johnny pulled her close to him as her fingers fumbled around on his suit for something to hold onto.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Victor chuckled darkly before turning to the board.

"Victor, Stay back." Reed demanded. The team ran through the trees to where Victor stood. As much as Ava protested being held, Johnny carried her bridal style.

"You're the quarterback." Victor stated. Ava caught sight of the surfer lying motionless on the ground. She squirmed to tell Johnny that she wanted to be put down. He gently set her on her feet. She wobbled for a second before kneeling down by the surfer. She gently placed her hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Units of armed men flooded into the small area with all of their guns trained on Ava and the surfer.

"Eyes on. Keep your weapons trained!"

The General looked at the team, the surfer, and Victor before turning to Frankie. "Perimeter secure."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys I have another update for you. Alot of stuff went down in this chapter. I really dont have too much to say except that I do have alot of things that I have to do this summer so that's why I'm writing now and updating as much as I can. I promise that I will try to update of the summer but it may not be as much as I would hope.<strong>

**Thank you guys so much for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter! **


	16. Chapter 16: For He Is Nearly Here

**Review Answers:**

**NicoleR85: Thank you. I try to make my characters as interesting as can be ;) I did like the idea I had of having Ava replace Sue and you'll see why in this chapter. Here is your next chapter and I tried no to make you wait so long!**

**Anime hotty lover.18: Thank you. I wasn't really going for the completely replacing because she does play a role with the surfer in his chapter but I just happened to switch the characters around just a tad.**

**SwifteForeverAndAlways: Thank you. I had so much fun writing this chapter for you guys!**

**meangirl8: Yes she did and it explains all about it in this chapter. I hope you like it! :D**

**Layla347: THANK YOU AND HERE IS YOUR UPDATE! :D (btw i was excited screaming ;) Not yelling at you)**

* * *

><p>Jakutsk, Siberia<p>

Ava watched on with worry as armed men dragged the surfer into a building. She had tried numerous times to get inside his mind to see if he was alright but he was completely close off from her. She turned back and looked at Reed who also caught Sue's nervous stare before getting out of the car to follow the men and find the general.

"But, General, we had an agreement." Reed yelled.

"Calm down. The enemy had been captured- mission accomplished." The General explained. Ava hated the deadpan look on his face. It was as if he didn't even care.

"Where is he?" Sue demanded.

"Contained."

A man called the general's name from the hallway. Said man turned and looked down the hallway at the person who called his name.

"Mr. Sherman." Ava looked past the General who stood in the doorway and at Mr. Sherman. She easily slid her way into his mind but one she was in there, she wanted out immediately. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself as she took a step back. Johnny eyed her warily. "If you'll excuse us, we have work to do."

"I want to be there for the questioning." Reed stated. He walked forward a few steps as if he were to follow the general but he turned around and cut him off.

"That's not gonna happen. Please make sure our guests remain her comfortably." The man uttered a quick 'yes sir' before slamming the door behind him. Ava winced at the noise and held herself tighter.

Reed raised his hand to his forehead and rubbed it once before turning to Ava. "Are you alright?"

Ava nodded quickly and sat down on the table. Johnny moved to her said but didn't touch her.

"What happened?" He asked her. Ava shrugged but dug deep to try and think about what happened. She activated her emitter before things went wrong.

"It's the surfer. I'm mentally linked to the surfer." Reed shook his head, trying to think of any other solution. "No, really. Think about it, Reed. Everytime there was a sighting, or he got anywhere near me, I got weak. He was draining me. The incident in the woods only confirms it." Ava sat up from the table and stood up straight. "The Tachyon pulse hurt the surfer which in turn hurt me. It felt as if something was ripped away from me which caused the blinding pain."

"God, Ava if I had knew..." Ava cut him off with a smile.

"It's alright, Reed. You didn't know, hell, I didn't know. I'm fine now but the surfer isn't. We need to get to him and get him his board back."

"What will that do to you?" Johnny asked. Ava turned her head to look at him.

"I don't know."

-:-:-

"Are we prisoners?" Johnny asked. He had been eyeing the security camera in the corner for a few minutes now. "How did that happen?"

Reed tore his own gaze away from the map on the wall. "Apparently, they do want us interfering with their methods."

"Please don't use that word." Ava piped up from the chair in the corner. She couldn't help but feel as if something was restraining her. She had become anxious within five minutes of being in the same room so she isolated herself in the corner of the room so she could see everything.

"I can't even imagine what they're doing to him in there." Sue said.

"I say he gets what he deserves." Ben said.

"How can you say that?" Sue asked.

"I'm just saying that maybe the general is right about this. The guy was about to destroy the planet. He said so himself." Ben moved from the surface he was sitting on and paced as he spoke.

"I don't get it." Ava said, her hand wandered to her upper arm where she rubbed furiously at an invisible prick. "He protected me from the goddamn missile that was aimed at my head. If he knew me or was mentally connected to me, why would he do that? I could have made it turn into sunshine and puppies." Ava added the last bit for sarcasm. She continued to rub at the prick until she knew she had to stop.

"Maybe he thinks you're cute." Johnny reached his hand out for Ava which she took. He hoisted her up and guided her to the table where she was able to sit down.

"Thanks, Johnny but there is so much more going on here." Ava said. Johnny sat down next to her and rubbed her hand affectionately to switch their powers back. The constant switch of their powers no longer fazed them as it became a regular thing with touching each other.

"He said he wasn't the destroyer." Reed said. He crossed his arms and began to pace the area.

"Uh, maybe he lied." Ben said. Reed stopped pacing and thought for a moment.

"We need to get inside there and talk to him...but under the radar." Reed looked at Sue as he spoke. Sue smiled as she caught onto his meaning.

"I have to go. I need to ask him about what happened. Sue can get there by being invisible. Maybe I can teleport in there." Ava said. Reed nodded as a silent way of telling her that he plan may work. Johnny curled his arm around Ava and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Be careful, alright?"

Ava smiled and looked back at him. "When am I not?"

-:-:-

"I know you are there." The surfer said. He looked up from where his gaze was fixed on the floor. Sue became visible just by the door and sent the mental signal to Ava that it was safe to teleport in. He watched as Ava climbed the small steps to where he was strapped in. He watched her every step was caution as if she were to hurt him.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Ava said gently and flashed him a warm smile.

"I know but I fear I have already hurt you." The surfer stated in his clear voice.

"Earlier?" The surfer nodded. "I'm alright. It was your pain I felt. I should be worried about you." Ava gently brushed her hand over his grey cheek. She didn't mean to be intimate but rather more friendly. She wanted him to know that they were not here to hurt him like the others. "What's your name?"

When the surfer didn't answer, Sue stepped up next to Ava. "Come on. You must have a name. I'm Susan."

"I'm Ava." The surfer was silent as he processed their words. "You said you weren't the one trying to destroy our world. Then who is?"

The surfer looked almost wistfully into the distance. "The one I serve."

"Who do you serve?" Sue pitched in. The surfer was silent yet again.

"Look, I'm trying to help you. But in order to do that, you have to tell me the truth. Please. I want to help you." Ava argued. She was patient with the surfer but he really needed to answer their questions if they wanted to help him.

The surfer tipped his head back and closed his eyes. The two girls watched as the grey around his chest transformed into an image.

"It is known by many names. My people called it...Galactus- the devourer of worlds." The surfer spoke slowly but Ava could feel the pain hidden under the words. She watched as the image pulsed as the glowing orb spun. "It must feed on energy to survive... both thermal and organic."

"How could you willingly serve this thing?" Sue asked.

"Because I must." The surfer replied. His face never changed as he spoke.

"Doesn't it bother you? All the worlds and innocent people you've helped destroy." Sue was on the brink of yelling.

"My service spared my world...and the one I love." The surfer tipped his head down with the sudden revelation.

"Why did you try to protect me?" Ava asked. "I could have defended myself against a simple missile." _Words I never thought I'd hear myself say._

"Because... you remind me of her." The Surfer looked away almost like he was embarrassed.

"Is that why we're linked?" Ava finally asked the question she was waiting to ask. The surfer turned to look at her.

"No. That is not why. I am mentally linked to you because I wished to see what life was like upon the planet I was about to destroy. I suppose I learn things as I serve. Your mind was the most open out of everyone so I chose you. You felt my pain and I drained you with my presence. I have done nothing but arm you since the moment I arrived and I apologize."

Ava shook her head. "It's alright." She reached forward and took his hand with a smile which he didn't return.

The door behind them creaked. Sue's hand shot out and grabbed Ava's shoulder which turned both of them invisible.

Ava turned and looked at the surfer. "Could y stop he destroyer if you wanted to?"

"It is not I who draws the destroyer here. It is the beacon."

"What's the beacon?" Sue whispered. The guard at the door got closer to see the surfer speak.

"The source of my power."

"Your board" This time it was Ava who spoke. The surfer nodded before catching sight of the guard at the door. He looked back to the two invisible girls solemnly.

"Take joy in the last few hours you have left...for he is nearly here."

**Author's Note**

**This is not edited so if there are any mistakes, please forgive me because I wrote this instead of sleeping. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯**

**Thank you guys so much for reading this and I know my update schedule has been all but ignored. I have tried to stick to it but things have gotten in the way (my procrastination) and I really hope you guys dont hate me for it. Love you all and see you in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17: The World is At Stake

**BTW the chapter title is actually 'The World Is Literally At Stake' but the text box wasn't big enough so I had to shorten it.**

**Review Answers:**

**Anime hotty lover.18: AWWWW! THANK YOU SO MUCH! (not yelling just happy excited)**

**NicoleR85: I like interesting :) Glad you loved it and you'll see the changes when they come. (how vague can i be?)**

**SwifteForeverAndAlways: Thank you :D**

* * *

><p>"And the board is what's drawing it here." Sue said.<p>

"How do you fight something that can eat planets?" Johnny asked, his voice laced with doubt.

"We have to get to the board and lead it away from here before it's too late." Reed explained his semi-plan to the group.

"Well, do you think the general will go for that?" Ben asked. He brought up a good point.

"He'll have no choice."

-:-:-

Victor watched as the surface of the board pulsed and rippled in the chamber it was in. A power hungry gleam appeared in his eye.

"Thank you, General...but I'm afraid, the truth is" Victor turned to face the General as he stood off to the side. "that sometimes Reed is right."

The General opened his mouth and narrowed his eyes but Victor quickly acted. He shot the General back with lightning that sprouted from his fingertips. All three of the men that were in there were quickly disabled as Victor set his focus on the board.

-:-:-

"Hey, you, come here." Ben said to the guard that stood just outside the heavy metal door of their room. "Let me ask you something."

-:-:-

The five of them ran down the hall only to find a heavy stone door flying down the hall. Sue ducked to the side and rolled across the floor. Johnny grabbed Ava as quick as he could and pulled her to the side.

"Awww, crap." Ben said whist the door flew straight at him. Johnny, Ava and Sue all hopped up and looked around.

"Ben!" Johnny shouted. Ben pushed the stone away from the wall and watched as it fell to the ground. Ben managed to pry himself out of the wall. "Ow, okay, that one hurt."

"Where's Reed?" Sue asked. She looked around the hallway to try and find him.

"Back here." Reed's voice was muffled and it sounded as if his mouth was twisted away from its normal shape. Ben moved away and the group caught sight or a very, very flattened Reed. He was pressed flush against the wall and he was very lucky he had his powers of else it would have surely killed him. Ava watched as he pulled away from the wall and his normal shape returned.

Sue, Johnny and Ava turned and ran down the hall as Ben and Reed followed behind. The room was trashed. Everything was either shattered or bent. The board was gone.

"Reed." Sue called. Said scientist turned and looked over at Sue. All sets of eyes focused on the body that used to be the General. Half of his body was missing as he was frozen in a kneeling position on the ground. Ava covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Sure, he was annoying but he didn't have to die like that.

"Victor. We've got to get it back."

"We need to get the surfer." Ava started. "He's the only one that understand its power."

"Even if we break him out of this place, how are we gonna catch up to Victor?" Ben walked around the room to change his position. Reed nodded as if he knew something everyone else didn't.

"Leave that to me." Reed typed a code into his small tablet as a sequence began. The others were left standing in wonder as they saw that nothing happened. "Don't worry. It'll get here. Let's go get the surfer."

Ben crashed through the wall that led to where the surfer was being contained. The surfer looked up from the ground at the team that walked through the hole in the wall.

"Halt! Don't move!" A guard yelled. "Stay where you are!" Sue raised her hand and trapped the two guards in bubbles. Ben smashed the glass doors that lead to the surfer.

"Pal, this is the luckiest day of your life." Ben said. Ava immediately ran forward and began to undo the straps that held him down. Once he was free, Reed stepped forward and looped the surfer's arm over his shoulder to help him walk. Once Reed was comfortable, the six of them moved through the wall and into the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" Frankie stood in the middle of the hallway with her gun raised at the Fantastic Five plus one. "Where is General Hager?" Frankie yelled.

"He's dead." Reed answered. Frankie lost her stance for a moment before quickly recovering.

"If we don't get him outta here, we're all gonna be." Ben explained, trying to hurry the conversation so they could get out.

Johnny took a step forward, drawing Ava's gaze with him. "Frankie" he started. "The world is literally at stake here. You have to trust us." Johnny paused for a moment before continuing. "Please."

-:-:-

"We need to get to the rood. It should be here by now." Reed hurried up the stairs as fast as he could with a person over his shoulder. Ben threw the door open when he reached the top of the winding staircase.

"What should be here?" Ben asked. The tam all ran through the snow and onto the roof. They gazed in wonder as what looked like a hovercraft flew around the band and landed right in front of them.

"Holy crap." Ben gasped. Johnny turned around and looked at Reed.

"Reed." He said before running off to inspect the hovercraft in full detail. "This is by far the coolest thing you have ever done!" He yelled as he ran impatiently up the ramp to the craft. Johnny jumped up and down and laughed as he got better looks at it. Ava couldn't help but join in his contagious laugh. The engine revved in the front as he looked at it. "Hemi?" He asked.

"Of course." Sue had rushed over to Reed and helped support the surfer. "Okay, Ben, you get inside. Johnny, you fly behind us."

Johnny shook his head. "Oh dude, you gotta let me fly this thing."

"Forget about it. I'm the best pilot here. I should drive." Ben argued.

"Are you serious?" Johnny joked. "We'll be lucky if this thing can carry you!"

"I can fly circles around you blindfolded."

"Guys!" Sue yelled. Ava would have done it but she was too busy watching the two argue. All she needed was popcorn.

"Ah, shut up!" Reed yelled, startling everyone who stood there. "And move it! I'm driving."

Ben and Johnny exchanged a glace before moving to get into the hovercraft. Sue and Reed helped the surfer in to one of the three seats in the center section. Ben took the front and Ava took the back. Johnny walked over and and helped Ava in.

"I'll follow behind you, okay?" Johnny asked as Ava strapped herself in. She nodded her head and looked up at him.

"I'll be alright." Ava said. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his before sitting back in her seat. Reed started the hovercraft and flew up with Johnny close behind him. Somehow, Reed was able to drive from the center console as they flew.

"Okay, we're officially enemies of the United Stated of America, Victor is out there somewhere with unlimited power, and we've got a giant intergalactic force that's about to destroy our plant in less than 24 hours. Did I miss anything?" Ben repeated everything that was happening into the comms that linked everyone together.

"I've got a lock on Victor's energy trail." Reed said.

Ava sighed a stole a look at Johnny who flew next to the craft. "This is so not how I wanted to tell you guys."

"He's headed over Southeast China."

"We're getting married."

**Author's Note:**

**AHHHHHHHH! Cliffhanger! I'm sorry to end it this way but I thought it was the perfect opportunity. How shocked would you guys have been if I had said she was pregnant? I originally wanted her to be pregnant but that's too much going on and I'm going to leave that for later.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I apologize in advance because I am doing a lot in these next few weeks so I may not have enough time for updates. I will promise that I will try to update but it may be all in vain.**

**And, sadly, this book will be ending soon. There are but a few chapters left and only a little bit of the movie to go through. I just want to say how proud I am of how this series turned out and how loyal you guys are. I love you all and I thank you from the bottom of my heart! **


	18. Chapter 18: Catch

**Review Answers:**

**megladon1616: Hahaha, I feel so evil giving you guys a cliffy! Btw I LOVE that profile picture. You're rocking the awesome name and the awesome picture.**

**NicoleR85: Thank you and I feel that this chapter may seal your wonder s because I could spin it off in a totally different direction but I'm not lling you guys!**

**Anime hotty lover.18: Here you go! I tried my best to updat as soon as I had time because I have online classes and the wifi where I am is terrible so I can't get online to provide you guys with stuff as often as I would want.**

**hellraiserphoenix: Here you go and I hate to compliment everyone on everything (it makes them get the wrong message) but I find your name amazing and I wish I could have something as creative as yours.**

**BurnedSpy: Another totally awesome name! How do you guys come up with these?!**

* * *

><p>"We're getting married." Ava blurted. Everyone stopped talking and listened to those three words.<p>

"What?" Ben demanded.

"Johnny proposed and I said yes." Ava explained. She busied herself with the buttons and controls on the console in front of her. She waited anxiously in the silence.

"Congrats, kiddos, I was wondering when y'all would make up." Ben finally confessed.

"Really?" Ava asked. She couldn't stop the smile that spread on her face.

"Yeah." Ben said. "We saw the hand holding and the little gazes at each other but we didn't know if you had made up for sure."

"We're happy for you guys." Reed said. Sue backed him up by saying the same.

"I agree but you really should have told us sooner." Sue said. Ava nodded, knowing she probably should have but there were other worries at the time, leaving her with no other option but to hold it in.

Reed sped up as he drove through the energy trail he found. Ava watched on her screen, tracing the energy source through the air. She felt the presence of something ease into her mind before she heard his voice.

"Norrin Radd." It said. Ava perked up from where she had been looking at her monitor.

"What?" She asked aloud.

"I was once called Norrin Radd." The surfer replied. Johnny had eased back so he was flying alongside Ava.

"Norrin, we're gonna need your help to save our world. Do you understand?" The surfer didn't reply but she still felt his presence in her mind. Reed watched as Victor's energy trail disappeared from the screen. He shook his head in disbelief just moments before a wave of energy rocked the hovercraft. Ava was thrown against her restraints but was otherwise okay.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?" Ben asked. Reed looked above everyone to see Victor fly over them.

"Victor, the board is drawing the destroyer here! You have to give it up!" Reed yelled as if it would actually do anything.

"You know, I've never been the giving type, Reed." Victor replied. Reed yelled a quick 'hold on' before steering the craft down in evasive maneuvers to try and loose Victor. Ava held on and watched the screen as it displayed the route Reed was trying to take. Johnny flipped in midair to face Victor. He flew towards him at full speed but Victor easily countered it by using the water underneath them to 'douse him.' Johnny yelled and flipped through the air.

Victor aimed his force at the craft and created a crafter under them before quickly filling it back up with water again. This caused a huge shock wave to travel through the craft and rock it as it flew.

"We're sitting ducks!" Ben yelled.

"We're gonna have to split up!" Reed yelled back. He jammed his fist down on a red button on the console of the craft.

"What?!" Sue and Ava yelled it at the same time.

"This ought to be fun."

Propellers and compartments appeared and opened all around the craft. Ava watched as a steering mechanism appeared which she took in her hands as she prepared to fly herself.

"Stay close to me, Ava!" Reed yelled as the craft separated into three sections which all flew on their own.

"I'll try my best but there are no guarantees." Ava just only managed to pull up as her section began a nosedive to the Earth. She felt Victor move behind her and seconds later the rock face in front of them came tumbling down. Ava let out a quick scream before flying straight into the rocks. She flew left, right then left again as she avoided the rocks that were falling at her. Miraculously, she made it out and followed the two other pods as they flew with Victor right on their tails.

Sue turned back and looked at Victor who was able to damage the great Stone Wall of China with one flick of his hand. The shards of the bricks came flying through the air, directly at Sue. Reed was ble to take precautionary measure to swerve around the bricks.

"He's really pissing me off!" Sue yelled.

"Tell me about it!" Ava replied, twisting and turning her wrists as she flew. Another section of the wall was demolished as Victor clenched his fists together. Sue wasn't able to dodge the blast in time. Knowing she had to help them out, Ava threw her hand out and yanked it back towards her. The pod containing Reed, Sue and the Surfer was yanked towards Ava and out of the way.

"Surf's up, metalhead!" Ben yelled. Victor turned quickly and watched with wide eyes as Ben flew closer to him. He held his arm out and Victor ran right into it, causing him to turn off course and flip through the air. Once he was stable again, Reed flew directly up to him and hovered in the air.

"Victor, only the surfer can stop the destroyer! But he needs his board!" Reed tried yet again to reason with Victor but it seemed to only push him further.

"Come and get it, Richards."

"Victor!" Johnny yelled. Said villain turned to see that each pod was placed in a strategic place around him with Johnny on his tail.

"Let's all go for a spin!" Victor cried out as he began to spin in the air. A massive surge of all was created as each pod was sucked into it with Johnny not far behind. Ava let out a yelp as she struggled to keep control of her pod.

As they exited the air surge, they were sent hurtling through the air and towards a brightly lit town. Two pods crashed in the same street as they skidded across the ground. Ava held tightly to her restraints as she was thrown around. People screamed as they dived out of the way. When the pods finally stopped moving, Ava rubbed her forehead as she undid her restraints. Sue and Reed looked to the seat in between them, only to realize that the surfer was missing.

Ava climbed out of her pod but kept a good eye on her surroundings. She saw the surfer as he stood in the middle of a group of people. They stared and gawked at him as he turned to face them. Ava carefully walked her way over. The surfer gazed up upon Victor who materialized a long spear in his hand. Ava followed his gaze. She sped up to a run in his direction. The distance between the two of them only seemed to grow as she ran further.

"Norrin!" She yelled. The surfer displayed no emotion as Victor arched his hand back to throw it. Reed and Sue threw their restraints off as they watched Ava run.

"Catch." Victor stated, malice woven tightly into his words as the spear left his hand. Ava shot her hand out to stop the spear but it was to no avail. She had no influence over the board's powers. She made her decision in less than a second as she neared the surfer. Her feet carried her to merely inches in front of the surfer as the spear that was meant for the surfer, pierced her chest.

**Author's Note:**

**I just want to start this note out by saying that I'm a little off my game right now because I had heard earlier the sad news about Christopher Lee passing away. Lord of the Rings is a big part of my life and I have been influenced by it so much and I believe that his role as Saruman was executed magnificently and I couldn't think of anyone to do it better. I am on the verge of tears as I write this because I believe that I am going to miss him so much. _Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'_ (my heart shall weep until it sees thee again)**

**Anyway...did any of you see that bombshell coming? I've also decided to leave it as a cliffhanger until I put the next chapter up! HAHAHAH I'M SO EVILLLLL!**

**I am beyond thrilled that we have reached 3 thousand reads on this book alone and over 12 thousands reads on the series! You guys are seriously the best ever and I love you all so much. There is only a limited amount of chapters left until this series shall end. As much as you guys would love to have another book, I don't think I could come up with anything to fill in a whole entire book. I may give you guys a lengthy epilogue to tie up the loose ends and finish it off with a bang, just play your cards right...;)**


	19. Chapter 19: Just One Of Us

**Review Answers:**

**NicoleR85: Thank you and I was very shocked because I found out through my instagram and then totally freaked because I didn't want to believe it.**

**Anime hotty lover.18: Let me tell you, your reaction was exactly what I was hoping for when I wrote that chapter. :)**

**Arianna Le Fay: I LOVE DRAMA!**

**megladon1616: Thank you! *laughs evilly for a million years because I write cliffhangers***

**Adela: Wait no longer because here it is!**

**jdu: My exact thoughts when someone doesn't update but wait no longer!**

* * *

><p>Ava was only able to look down at the spear that stuck out from her chest. She didn't know if it was the adrenaline that blocked the pain or if it just hadn't hit her yet that she had been stabbed.<p>

"Ava!" Reed yelled. Sue spun around, watching as Ava fell to the ground. The surfer watched as well and only stepped out of the way. Reed slid to the ground, supporting Ava's head and white dots began to cloud her vision. Ben ran over, his heavy feet making crashing noises as they slammed against the ground.

"Oh my god." Johnny gasped as he landed. "No no, please, no." He moved quicker than anybody there as he kneeled to the ground.

"Ava. Ava, come on." Reed said. Ava was only able to support herself on her elbow as she watched the others crowd around her.

"Johnny, don't touch her." Ben stated. Johnny watched, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"No, please, god no." He gasped. Johnny backed up a step and covered his mouth with his hand. The spear glimmered once before disappearing. Ava coughed once before collapsing on the ground. Sue was quick to catch her and cradle her head in her lap.

"Oh, god. Oh god." Reed gasped, brushing Ava's hair off her face. Everything still seemed so unreal. They couldn't believe that she was actually going to die. Ava curled to the side, the pain finally striking her.

"You need-" She gasped out, the pain seeming to take over every sense until it clouded her mind, "You need to find a way to get the board." He labored breaths came out in puffs as death seemed to inch nearer and nearer. Johnny came forward again, his hand hovering over her arm.

"Ava I-" He tried to say but she cut him off.

"Okay?" She asked again, clutching a closed fist to her chest in a vain attempt to dull the aching pain that soared through her. Deep rumbling echoed through the air, drawing the attention of every person on the whole street. They all turned and gazed to the skies.

"He is here." The surfer said. Deep grey storm clouded began to swirl in the distance. Lightning crackled through the air as the end drew nearer. The destroyer was here and it showed no signs of giving in anytime soon.

"Reed." Ben said, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Reed." Said man looked up at Ben before finally realizing something that just might save the world.

"Victor's gotta have a pulse emitter linking him to his board. We take it out, we can separate him from his board."

"He's too strong for me." Johnny said.

"I could whale on him, if I could get close enough." Ben said. "But he could see me coming from a mile away."

Reed turned and looked at Ava who was practically convulsing in pain in Sue's lap.

"It would take all of us." Reed said. Each member who could move their head, nodded.

"Or maybe just one of us."

Everyone fell silent as they realized Johnny's plan. "We don't know what it could do to you."

Johnny turned and looked into the distance as if he were posing for a magazine. "Let's not make this about me."

After a moment, Reed nodded. He knew the plan would work but he didn't know how far Johnny would go and if he would get hurt in the process. Reed set his hand over Ben's and Sue placed hers over Reed's. Johnny kneeled by Ava as she turned her head to him.

"You're being stupid and reckless." She managed to say. It hurt to speak but she did it anyway. She smiled a weak smile which Johnny just barely returned. "Go get him, tiger."

Johnny nodded before leaning in and fitting his lips with hers at the same moment he placed his hand atop everyone else's, gaining everyone's powers and fitting them into his body. Ben's structure, Reed elasticity, Sue's ability to disappear along with creating forcefields and Ava's mind. It plagued him more than he thought as all her thoughts and memories filed into his mind. He saw her looking at him with such fondness over the days. He felt her hurt as he saw himself with other girls. He was the memories of how they first met and the way she found it funny how she said she would never date him, let alone marry him. He saw the decision she made to sacrifice herself for the surfer. He felt the pain in the moment that she weighed the surfer's life more valuable than hers. He heard the ways she said goodbye even if they didn't hear it. He heard the last 'I love you' she was only able to gasp through her thoughts before he absorbed her powers. And in that second, he realized that he might not be able to say it back.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I have decided to post the rest of the story tonight because I have the last two/three chapters written and all I have left is the epilouge afterwards. I don't want to get emotional now because the story isn't over yet but I have a good feeling that it will end within the next few days.**

**(Happened on my Wattpad Story) I received a phenomenal idea in a comment in the last chapter. Mr_ervinGrande suggested that Ava and Johnny's child join the Avengers. I personally love the idea of their child joining another Marvel team whether it be the Avengers or the X Men.**

**Feel free to leave me any suggestions or ideas you have for a book about Ava and Johnny's future child (if they have one). Give me ideas about what gender the child could be along with names and what group he/she could join.**

**Again, I just want to thank each and every one of you guys for all the support you have given me with this series. I honestly thought for about a month about abandoning this book but I was so glad I didn't.**

**Love you all and see you in the next chapter! :D**


	20. Chapter 20: We Do Have A Choice

**Review Answers:**

**megladon1616: I'm a little git and I'm proud! All this feedback about the cliffys is amazing and I just love seeing these messages pop up on my phone.**

**Anime hotty lover.18: I'm so glad I shocked you because that was exactly what I was going for! I tired to make Johnny's reaction realistic without the whole collapsing in the floor in sobs, begging her to come back.**

**SwifteForeverAndAlways: I take no credit for the idea, but I love it too. I just need help on which group they should join and any possible romantic connections he/she shall have.**

**NicoleR85: Thank you and here you go. This is a 'fairly' long chapter so I really hope it satisfies you guys. I may post the next chapter tonight if I really want to so you might look out for that.**

* * *

><p>The dark clouds of the destroyer reached down like fingers. It broke through the air and drifted down to the surface. Tendrils of the dark clouds swirled and turned as the destroyer descended into the earth.<p>

Victor stood on the top of a high building, gazing upon the madness that he had created. It didn't even faze him that he was standing upon the planet he was to destroy.

"To quote a friend of mine," Victor spun around to watch Johnny appear in front of him. Flames licked the edge of his body but he remained normal as he floated in the air. "It's clobbering time."

Victor was only able to gasp before Johnny reared his/ Ben's fist back and punched him. Victor was sent flying back only to be jerked around so he flew at Johnny who followed with another punch. Victor crashed into a window before regaining his balanced and flying towards Johnny.

On the ground, Ben grabbed and orange sweatshirt from a rack and put it on the cover his bare chest. He watched as Victor curled his fists together, causing the windows in the buildings beside him to shatter instantly. Then, he gathered the shards of glass along with the chunks of plaster that fell from the buildings, and launched it straight at Johnny.

Ava groaned heavily as she turned in Sue's lap. She stopped moving for a second and opened her eyes as her breathing fell into a labored state.

"You know, it gets lonely without hearing your voices." She muttered. Reed gently brushed her hair away as tears threatened to break his calm façade.

Using the pole atop a building to his advantage, Johnny grabbed onto it and swung around, using it as a slingshot to propel him forward.

Ben raced to a local crane and scrambled up the ladder after he yanked to door open.

Johnny fired a massive fireball at Victor then became invisible. Victor shot back with the fireball but remained relatively unharmed. Using Ava's mind, Johnny predicted Victor's next move and intercepted before he could act. He wrapped himself around Victor, holding him tightly so he wouldn't get away. Rearing his arm back, Johnny landed four punches to Victor's metal face before he lit his entire body up in red hot flames. Victor squirmed as he started to burn. The pulse emitter on his wrist crackled and popped as it exploded. The board fell from his feat towards the ground for the pulse emitter no longer controlled it.

"You aint going down fighting, kid." Ben said. He had somehow managed to find his way into the control booth of the tower, where he took control of the crane. Johnny unwound himself from Victor, causing said villain to spin around in the air. "Not without me."

Ben swung the wrecking ball on the crane around the bend until it struck Victor directly in the chest, hard. Victor was sent flying through the air and into the body of water that lay adjacent to the brightly lit city. The heavy metal that ran through his body and adorned his armor tugged him to the bottom as he sank deeper and deeper into the black abyss.

The heavy tendril of black smoke pierced through the air as the destroyer began to feast on the Earth. The surfer turned his head from where he gazed upon the destroyer. His eyes found Ava who now lay still in Reed's lap. He cradled her close as she looked upon him in her last dying moments. Ben ran up to the group. He slowed when he realized why she lied so still. Johnny followed not far behind him. He stretched his arms out to hold her but then touched Ben's arm instead as he switched everyone's powers back. Ava's head turned to Johnny in one last attempt but it fell lip and her eyes grew dull, her last gaze focused on the man she would never get to marry.

Reed's eyes darted along her face, trying to see any signs of life but tears ran down his cheeks when he realized that there was none. Sue leaned forward and pressed her face into Reed's neck as she began to cry as well. Johnny dropped down on one knee and hung his head. The group fell silent as they mourned Ava's death. Reed cried and looked up to the sky before pulling Ava into him and burying his head in her hair.

The surfer turned his head and outstretched his arm. His board appeared from around the corner as it floated through the sky. People gasped and chattered as it flew over their heads. Once the board was within reach, the surfer stepped one foot at a time onto it. The once dull grey of his complexion was replaced with glimmering silver as he regained his power.

The black clouds in the sky twisted and turned as the end became known. Reed looked up at the clouds then faced the surfer.

"You've gotta go." He said. The surfer ignored his almost command and kneeled down to Ava's level. He moved his hand out over her face, his fingers outstretched as if he was going to grab something. His eyes widened as he suddenly appeared in pain. He twisted his hand around her chin before twisting it back. It almost seemed to glow as his finger danced through the air just inches above Ava's face. The silver on his body began to turn back to grey as he moved but they he stopped. He moved his hand away and slumped his shoulders as if he had completed a great task. The surfer gasped once before turning to Johnny.

"Treasure each moment with her, and tell her she was right- we do have a choice." The surfer spoke each word with power as if he were stating his last. He turned and began to fly into the air. Reed followed the surfer with his eyes before turning to look back at Ava. Her head turned and her brow furrowed. Reed's eyes widened as he looked to the sky once more, in search of the surfer who brought his best friend back. Johnny looked up too as half laughed, half sobbed when he saw that she was alive. He moved to touch her but then remembered he couldn't.

The surfer dodged the debris in the air as he flew into the clouds, intent on stopping the destroyer. His flight became slower until he wasn't moving. The winds had become too strong for even the surfer to fly through. A sudden burst of power shocked him as he spun around to see what had happened.

Johnny flew behind the surfer, his hands on the board so he made sure that the surfer would be able to fly. "Thought you could use a hand." The surfer gave Johnny was appeared to be the start of a smile before he turned to focus on the task at hand. A large spinning almost supernova appeared in the sky. "Oh my god." Johnny was able to say before he let go of the surfer's board. The surfer was sent flying into the spinning column of air as Johnny hung back.

Clouds dipped from the sky as the destroyer began to descend into the craters all around the world. Magma began to seep out of the thin crust as the destroyer sucked it in. Explosion happened all over the city as people scrambled to keep themselves alive. Ben watched as lights blew out all around them. Reed pulled Ava close to him to protect her from the spinning debris.

"Why isn't it working?" Ben demanded, turning back to face Reed. Reed looked up into the sky.

"We were too late." Sue eased her hand into his and squeezed it, trying all that she could to savor her last few moments with Reed.

The surfer dipped and ducked through the clouds until he came to what looked like the center of the destroyer. Funnels of fast moving clouds crisscrossed the area, blocking him from moving any further.

"I will no longer serve." The surfer stated. He watched as the clouds glowed in orange light, as if the destroyer were mad. "This is the end for us both."

The surfer went to emit a pulse but then stopped. He thought for a moment before acting on a whim. He connected himself to Ava, placing himself in her mind. Ava felt him of course. She jerked in Reed's arms as he tightened his grip on her.

The surfer started with himself and began to transmit every piece of information he had ever learned from serving the destroyer in her mind. He told her about himself and his race. He showed her the planets he had destroyed and the people that lived there. Ava received it all and jerked once more as he removed himself from her mind.

The surfer stood tall and he emitted a pulse that traveled through him and his board. He slowly began to close up on himself as he glowed. The destroyer roared as the surfer glowed. In one movement, the surfer stood tall and spread his arms as he accepted the fate that was set for the both of them.

In one bright flash, the cloud collapsed in on itself as the destroyer was well...destroyed. The cloud was ended in a bright blue flash that rippled out into space before disappearing forever. Reed and Sue watched as the sky was set alight for a brief few second before everything returned to normal. Silence fell only to be broken by the sound of light flickering on. Street signs turned on and illuminated the dark street, revealing just how close the destroyer had gotten to destroying the planet. The people slowly began to come out from their hiding places as they checked for their loved ones and made sure they were okay.

Reed watched as whatever clouds there were in the sky disappeared. He turned to look down at Ava and was met with two wide open eyes. Ava rested her cheek on the side of Reed's arm.

"Hey." She said. Reed cocked his head and tears threatened to fall once more.

"Hi." He replied. Ava looked around as she brought a hand up to massage her aching head.

"What'd I miss?" She asked, seeing that the clouds were gone and everything was calm. Reed just chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Ben laughed too as Sue helped Ava stand up. She wobbled a bit before regaining her balance and standing up straight.

Johnny landed seconds after she stood.

"Hey! Hey!" Ben yelled as he chuckled to himself.

"He did it." Johnny said as he looked up at the clear sky.

"Great job, kid." Ben patted Johnny on the back.

"Whoa whoa." Johnny jumped back as he expected their powers to switch. When Ben remained Ben and Johnny stayed Johnny, the two laughed. "Hey, wait. I'm not changing."

Johnny touched Ben again on the arm as their powers still didn't switch. "Hey, that's right." The two laughed as Johnny grabbed Ben by the side of the head and kissed his rocky skin. Johnny then wrapped his arms around Ben and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, okay." Ben patted Johnny once on the back before throwing him back. "Now you're making me uncomfortable."

"Okay." Johnny raised his hands in mock surrender.

Ava rubbed her head again before Reed pulled her into a hug. Ava happily returned it as she still processed exactly how she had died and came back to life.

Johnny turned and the first thing he saw was Ava. The whole world stopped as it was just them that mattered. Johnny was the first to move as he sped over. Ava's feet carried her closer and closer until she was in his arm. Johnny held her tight against him as she laced her arm around his neck and pulled him closer. The two stood in the middle of the street and embraced. Johnny lifted Ava up a few inches off the ground and pressed his lips to hers. Ava returned the kiss with just as much fervor as Johnny put in it.

"You were dead." Johnny gasped as one tear rolled down his cheek. Ava smiled and wiped it away with her thumb.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" She said. Johnny nodded and smiled before kissing her again.

-:-:-

"So I guess this is it." Ben said. The Fantastic Five walked down the street together. Johnny wound his arm around Ava's waist as they walked. "We all go our separate ways."

Ava turned to look at Ben as he spoke. Splitting up seemed like such a hard thing to do as the five of them had become so close in the past months.

"No." Reed said.

"No?" Ben asked, genuinely confused as the why they were saying that.

"No." Sue repeated. It was Johnny this time who asked the question.

"Oh let's all just say 'no' for the hell of it." Ava said, tossing an arm up. Reed looked at her before continuing.

"If it wasn't for the team, the whole world would be gone by now."

"We can't run away from our responsibilities and the people we need to protect." Sue finished for him. Ava swore they were like two peas in a pod. "This is who we are."

"That's what I've been saying." Johnny said. He waved an arm around in the air in front of him for exaggeration. Ava gently elbowed him in the chest.

"What about having a normal life, a family?" Ben asked.

"Who says you have to be normal to have a family?" Reed replied. Sue smiled and wrapped her arm around Reed's.

"So you up for another media circus wedding?" She asked. Ava shuddered as the thought of having her own wedding with the press. "Fifth time's a charm."

"No." Reed chuckled. "I've got a better idea."

Ava turned to look at the couple. "Wait, about that whole family thing, that's not your way of telling us you're pregnant, are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys I'm here with another update for you guys! There is one more chapter after this then the epilogue! I am terribly sad to say that this book is in fact ending within the next twothree days. This had been such a journey but I plan to save all the mushy stuff for the next two chapters when the book actually ends.**

**Please check out the last chapter's author's note because it is super important to the future of Ava and Johnny and the future of this series.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I will see you in the next update!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Fantastic Five

**Review Answers:**

**SwifteForeverAndAlways: That's amazing to know. If I need anything, I will certainly ask you!**

**NicoleR85: Thank you and here you go!**

**megladon1616: I INFLICT PAIN UPON MY READERS THROUGH MY CONSTANT WRITING OF CLIFFHANGERS! I am happy to tell you that this chapter is not a cliffhanger because it is the last chapter (excluding the epilogue). OH and ps, I love you too!**

**Anime hotty lover.18: Thank you for the compliment but Sue being pregnant is not all that unheard of. They actually have two kids in the comics.**

* * *

><p>Ava watched as Johnny escorted his sister to the alter. He joined her seconds later and laced their fingers as they stood together. Sue smiled a mile a minute as she walked over to Reed.<p>

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Reed Richards and Sue Storm together-"The Minister spoke until he was interrupted yet again by Reed's beeping PDA. "In holy...matri-"

Sue leaned over to Reed. "What is it?"

"Venice is sinking into the Adriatic." Reed replied. Ava shook her head, realizing that it was time to leave again.

"Oh boy. That's a biggie." Ben said. Sue turned to the minister again before using the exact same line Reed had used at their previous wedding.

"Could we just, skip to the end?" Reed looked over at her in shock. He didn't quite expect her to say something like that.

"Yeah, uh- the love these two share-"

"No, the very end." Reed urged him forever even more. Ava had to press her face into Johnny's sleeve to keep from laughing. Johnny smiled himself but he kept it in more as he squeezed Ava's hand.

"Yeah, great." Ava could help but feel for the minister. He had a whole entire spiel he prepared that he wasn't going to get to read. "Uh, do you have the rings?"

Ben stepped forward and handed Reed the rings. The couple took them before slipping them on each other's fingers. They looked happily at each other but when the minister forgot to continue, they turned and looked at him.

"Oh, I now pronounce you man and wife and you may kiss the bride." Reed and Sue leaned forward and pressed their lips together in the kiss they had been waiting for. Ava smiled and ducked her head as she saw the moment the two scientists had always wanted. They were finally married.

"Okay." Sue said, sounding like the luckiest person ever. "We should get out of here."

"Yeah." Reed agreed. The two newlyweds all but ran down the aisle to where the hovercraft was parked.

"Got to go, hun." Ben said, leaning forward and kissing Alicia once before turning to climb into the hovercraft. Ava took his place and gave her friend a hug.

"Keep yourself safe. We'll be back soon." Alicia nodded as he gaze focused on a spot just above Ava's shoulder.

"Go get 'em girl." Alicia said.

Ava giggled and ran towards the craft. Johnny stepped beside her and held out his arm which Ava smiled and looped her arm through. They reached the hovercraft just when Sue turned towards Reed.

"I have to throw the bouquet." Reed smiled and leaned back as Sue turned towards the women that had gathered to catch the flowers. Sue turned and let out a laugh before throwing the bouquet over her head. The women shouted as they stretched for it. Sue turned around to watch. Ava crossed her arms and watched everyone almost fight for the flowers. Johnny held out a finger in front of Ava's face.

"Will you do me the honors?" He asked. Ava's lips spread into a wide smile as she took his finger and aimed it at the bouquet. The red flowers suddenly burst into flames as it landed at the women's feet. They all looked up at Johnny. Everyone spun to face him as silence fell upon the area. Johnny just shook his head as Ava was practically dying from laughter. She had to hold onto the hovercraft to stay standing.

"Sorry. Reflex." Ava shook her head again before pressing her lips to his. "I love you." Johnny said as he sat in the end seat of the middle console.

"Love you more." Ava replied as she turned to look at Reed. "Hey Reed, has anyone ever told you that you look like a young Jean-Claude Van Damme?"

Reed rolled his eyes as he sat in the hovercraft.

"Come on, Ava." He said. Ava just raised her hands in surrender as she climbed in.

"Hey, I'm just saying."

The hovercraft took off into the air. The children all around them laughed and shouted and waved at the hovercraft as they flew into the sky. A line of smoke trailed behind the craft as it flew high into the air. The three sections separated into the air as each flew in a different direction. Smoke trailed behind them as they twisted and turned in the air. As the three pods flew away, the Fantastic Five logo shone bright in the air, showing everyone that they were safe from whatever impending doom that may lie ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I cannot believe I am saying this but this story is officially over! I am in tears as I write this because I have developed this so much and put so much time into this and it is finally over and I cant believe it. I cannot say how much I love you guys and appreciate all of the love and support you have given me on this.<strong>

**It would help me out loads if you could tell me any suggestions you have on a possible sequel to this whole series that could possibly start with Ava and Johnny future child that could join another Marvel group. It would be almost like a crossover but not quite.**

**After this book, I plan to finish my Captain America fic and maybe start a sequel if it becomes popular.**


	22. Epilogue

Johnny lifted a bright orange paint switch up to the pale wall. "I still think this is a good color." He said.

Ava leaned back onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, finding it difficult to hold her as her swollen stomach got in the way. Ava set one arm over his and the over hand on her stomach. "Johnny, I love you babe, but that is the worst color for the nursery. I think we should go for something lighter."

To prover he point, she picked up three of the lighter switched to compare them. She held up the lighter grey and showed Johnny. He shook his head and sighed against her shoulder.

"This is way harder than Sue and Reed told us it was going to be." He muttered. Ava reached up behind her and touched his cheek. Ava sighed and let her head fall back onto Johnny's shoulder.

"They're scientists, babe, they plan what they're gonna do three months in advance." Johnny nodded but it still didn't make him feel any better. This whole pregnancy thing was definitely a swing for the both of them. There was the morning sickness and then the cravings. Ava just didn't know what to do at times but Johnny was there for her the whole time even though he was just as scared as she was.

Ava lifted the last swatch and taped it to the wall. "I like the blue."

Johnny looked up from Ava's shoulder at the swatch she taped on the wall. It was a pale baby blue color that was even labeled as a nursery color. "I like it too," He paused. "and I think our _son_ will like it too." Johnny spread his hand on Ava's stomach as he felt a kick from under her skin.

"Johnny, have many times have I said this? I am 90.57% sure that it's a girl." Johnny smirked and kissed Ava's pulse point.

"Sure, sure. I get it, a mother's instinct." Johnny said, rubbing circles into Ava's skin with his thumbs. "Besides, when are we going to see my nephew again?"

"Franklin?" Johnny nodded into Ava's shoulder before placing a kiss on her collarbone. "I don't know, Reed hasn't talked to me in a few days but we can always go see him tomorrow."

"Okay." Johnny said. "I like the blue. Let's paint it blue."

-:-:-

Ava rolled the paint onto the roller before applying the paint onto the wall. The blue paint decorated the walls beautifully and Ava mentally thanked Johnny for agreeing with her paint choice.

Johnny floated a few feet above the ground as flames gently held him in the air. He was extremely careful to not burn the wood floors as he painted the ceiling white to provide just the contrast they needed in the nursery.

A kick jolted Ava as she almost dropped the brush. She set her hand on her stomach as she continued to paint. "Careful, baby, mommy needs to paint your walls."

Johnny turned in mid-air as she spoke to her stomach. He watched with a smile as she spoke to the new addition to their family. Ava turned to check on Johnny but stopped as she saw that he was staring at her.

"Johnny?" It wasn't until the second time she called his name that he came to.

"What?" He asked, trying to recover his staring by continuing to paint the wall. Ava put her hand on her hip as she knew exactly what he was doing. She lifted her hand and spun it in the air.

Johnny spun around in the air until he was upside down. Ava stepped forward and tapped his nose. Johnny smiled and stuck his tongue out until it touched her nose. Ava crinkled it and laughed.

"That's nasty, Johnny." She said as she wiped her nose. Johnny smiled and crooked his eyebrow at her.

"I love you, Ava Storm." He said. Ava smiled and bumped his chin with her forehead.

"I know you do, lover boy. I love you too." She replied as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

**_Welcome to the world Isabelle Louise Storm_**

**_7 Pounds 9 Ounces_**

**_Born 23rd of March, 2008_**

**It's done. It's over. *inserts that LOTR gif here* I seriously cannot believe it. This book is over and I am seriously in tears. I cannot even begin to describe how much you guys mean to me and how much this accomplishment means to me. I believe that I have come so far not only as a writer but as a person as I have written this book.**

**Do you like the ending? I wanted to do the whole infamous Spiderman kiss thing but I didn't quite know how to do it so I do what's above but I'm not sure about it. I mean, like the ending but I feel that it could be better, you know? I want to give these characters a good ending that they deserve because I love them so much and I just want them to be happy! *sobs for eternity***

**If you have any questions or yo just want to talk, feel free to drop me a message and I will try to get back to you as soon as I can. *pretends to be popular but has absolutely no messages whatsoever* hahaha...**

**I love you all so much and this is goodbye! Thank you so much for reading and joining me on this adventure... *last goodbye begins to play as all the Hobbit fans go into war flashbacks of the movie***


	23. NEW BOOK!

Hey guys! In case you are not following me, or have not seen the notification yet, I have published the crossover spinoff book that I am writing! Yayyy!

The book is titled Isabelle and it will follow Isabelle and the problems she faced throughout her less than normal life.

Please go check it out if you are interested and give it a chance because I am so excited to write it. I hope you guys are excited to read it! Thank you all for even considering my stories and writings and I will see you in the new book!


End file.
